Friendship Test
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Aggie and her friends, known themselves as The I(imaginary) teams, are stuck on a challenge called the Friendship test. Will they able to past the test? Will they do the challenge while taking their adventure in the 2nd dimension? What was Aggie's main secret? Find out in this all-new story, Aggie and The I teams in Phineas and Ferb: Friendship test
1. Nightmare of the I teams

The story starts when the I teams, (except Aggie, the 10th group, the mane 6, Spike and Discord) each group sleeps in their own home. Until they woke up in shock that they saw themselves and each other in a same empty blank room. Suddenly, the background fades into the OWCA Headquarters where they and their family and friends secretly trained for protecting Perry and Pelry's identity as secret agents. Then, they heard familiar voices which coming from the group of people in the shadows. The people step-out from the shadows and show themselves which they turn out to be the I teams themselves. When the doppelganger I teams float around the real I teams, they tell them about Perry and Pelry's secret will ruin their friendship. The real I teams explain that they'll still going to keep the secret no matter what. But their doppelgangers still mocking them that it will never last long like somebody will tell or the secret will be reveal by accident. The I teams tell them to stop tormenting with those thing they say. As they run away while covering their ears, the teams encounter Princess Luna, who reveals that the entity the I teams talking were their own souls.

Princess Luna knows what the I teams were afraid of, keeping their friends' secret identity from others for so long. She gives the teams an advice that if they don't accept their friends' secret or who they really are, their friendship will might seem like a bad dream. "If we like our friends for who they really are, do you think others will too?" Joseline questioned to Princess Luna as she and her fellow members are getting worried. Then Luna answered "Of course". Then the I teams face their keeping secret fears and accept that it doesn't matter what their friends' secret identities are. They feel embarrassment for learning such a simple lesson. They thought that they must be the only group of friends in the universe this worried about their friends' secret, but Luna assures them that they aren't the only friends with such anxieties. She shows the teams nightmares that their friends, family and their leader are having—Nightmares in which they are too careless to keep Perry and Pelry's secret and the agency decided to relocate them to another family:

The mane 6, Spike and Discord's nightmare: The group brought Perry and Pelry to Ponyville in an agent form for them to play secretly. Unbeknownst to them, all ponies in town saw the whole thing about the two agents and a hidden CCTV camera that belongs to OWCA recorded it too. Then a pet cage coming from the ground traps Perry and Pelry , the SS SN (Super Secret Spy Network) took them away and Major Monogram and his guardian, Major Monogrey tell Perry and Pelry that their cover is blown and they'll have to relocate and they all left by riding in their helicopter. Much to their guilt, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Discord saw the ponies were watching them and there was a CCTV camera from OWCA all along. The group starts to realize about their carlesseness for keeping the secret and what they have done.

The I teams' friends and family's nightmare: The teams' friends and family were enjoying watching Perry and Pelry's moves in an agent mode. When Agent R (raccoon) and his guardian, GuardianAgent R (Gaurdian raccoon) secretly spot Perry and Pelry showing themselves to the group of people in their agent mode, they quickly scram to tell their bosses about this. Suddenly a truck appeared in the scene which it was from OWCA, the SS SN put Perry and Pelry inside the truck, then Monogram and Monogrey came in front to apologize the people that Perry and Pelry will be relocate to another family. Monogram and Monogrey left the people without say any other words. When the truck left, the teams' friends and family bid farewell to Perry and Pelry and watch the truck drive away in sadness, realizing there's nothing they can do.

Aggie's (leader) nightmare: When Monogram and Monogrey show Aggie the CCTV camera footage it has been recorded from the agency. It shows that her team, their friends and Family find out about the secret. Aggie's final decision is to relocate Perry and Pelry to another family, much to her sadness but it is the only way to save her friends' memories (which she doesn't want her friends to forget everything what her friends saw and experience). When Aggie follows Perry and Pelry to their new home and she sneakily watches them in the window, she saw Perry and Pelry were feeling comfortable in their new home. But suddenly the children play rough on Perry and Pelry and torture them by hugging them tight and take turns by pulling their legs and tail. Aggie wants to rescue them but can't due the agency's rules. Aggie realizes that she makes the wrong decision.

"Aggie and the others are having nightmares too?" Baby Lela asks when she and her friends saw all of their friends' nightmares. Luna brings the teams, their friends and their family together in a dream version of the I teams HQ. When they start the dream meeting, they learn that keeping the secret will never last long unless everyone will like and/or understand it. And if somebody knows about a secret, they would explain why they hide and not trust enough to tell it like Agent p and GuardianAgent P's secret identities. The teams were wonder why Aggie is not around with them for the meeting. Luna tells them that Aggie is not ready enough to know the truth that they knew about the secret, much to their disappointment. After the meeting, the friends and family disappears as they woke up from their sleep while the I teams, the mane 6, Spike and Discord were left behind with Luna and nervously tell her that they hope their secret is still on-cover which they confess that they are not only worry for Perry and Pelry, but also for Aggie that she may able to keep her job as a secret agent in OWCA and will not be disappointed when some members of the team will have a negative reaction about the secret. For such curious of the teams, Luna shows them what the future holds if they are the ones who failed to keep their promise.

Note: This is not a pilot episode, I will make it sooner.

The real name Of Aggie is Agatha Galido.

This chapter refers to **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic** episodes: _"Bloom & Gloom";_ where Apple Bloom has her fourth nightmare and she encounters Princess Luna and _"For whom Sweetie Belle toils"_ ; where Sweetie Belle is curious for Rarity after she ruins the head dress Rarity made for Shappire Shores, then Luna shows Sweetie Belle Rarity's possible future.


	2. Our cover is blown!

The I teams see Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk inside Perry and Pelry's secret lair. Phineas and Phineaks show their step-brothers the pictures in the computer that Perry saved about the events from the 2nd dimension. When they heard Phineas' negative reactions and opinions about the pictures stating "They don't trust us to tell the secret. Everything we know about them is a lie. That's why they wipe our memories because they DON'T TRUST US!" The I Teams look at each other in frown faces knowing what Phineas thought of their pets is not true. Then the dream scene switches to the OWCA HQ where Perry, Pelry and Aggie had a meeting with their bosses, Major Monogram and Major Monogrey, including Carl, Carlito and the other agents. Monogram shows the camera of their own CCTV that has been record in the whole agency's headquarters. It shows that her team and their friends and family are secretly train inside the HQ when the agents are gone, much to Aggie's disbelief. In this rate, Aggie got fired from her agent job, and Perry and Pelry had been relocate so Aggie and her friends will never see them again. The I teams try to run away from their possible future vision to wake themselves up, but the dreams were still playing; Aggie goes insane when she re-reads the OWCA pamphlet about the rules while Monogram and Monogrey spread the news about Aggie, Perry and Pelry for breaking the rules of OWCA which makes the trio agents' reputation in the agency getting ruined, secluding Aggie herself from her other jobs and becoming a frantic recluse while slowly becoming more and more insane. The I teams plead to wake up and finally jolt from their horrible nightmare.

They hurriedly go to the Flynn-Fletcher residence, secretly enter Perry and Pelry's lair and quickly disconnect the CCTV in case that agent in OWCA will never know who enters the agents' lair. They saw that Perry's computer was on and the pictures were already shown, just like in their dream. Then they quickly check Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk's bedroom, but the boys were not there, even their toolbox. The teams saw the boys from the window building something in their backyard. They now realize that the boys find out about the secret, much to the I teams' shock and horror.

This chapter refers to **My Little Pony Friendship is Magic** episode: _"For whom Sweetie Belle toils"_ ; where Sweetie Belles sees Rarity's possible future when the head dress for Shappire shores gets ruined. Sweetie Belle jolts from her dream and checked Rarity leaving for Canterlot, much o her horror.


	3. 24 hours earlier

The scene switches to the last day of school before spring vacation in Danville, where Phineas and Phineaks are almost late for their class, but some big kids caught them before they made it and bullied them. But their step-brothers, Ferb and Flerk, made it in time to stop the bullies. The bully's friends and guardian fled away, while the bully, who holds Phineas, is still there staring at Ferb. Suddenly, the principal gazes upon them. After a long conversation to the Principal's office, the step-brothers and their guardians head to their math class. Phineas sits down on his arm chair, while Phineaks sits on his own arm chair that is exactly his size and floats above Phineas next to the two friends they know, Isabella and her guardian, Israbellra. The girls questioned if the boys and their brothers have plans for spring vacation. The boys replied "no" but Phineas continuously says "there were a few things we were going to do last summer that we never got to. Maybe we'll resurrect some of those old plans." After about half an hour of mathematics, the bell rang, symbolizing that the class was over and the six began to chat as they walked through the hall. The boys invite Isabella and Israbellra to their house to do their homework together since Aggie starts her schedule to visit for tomorrow and their entire fellow member of the I teams were very busy. They didn't saw them in a month (after knowing a secret), but they will come and visit in the same day.

The scene skips to the time school ends. Students hastily stuffed their book into their backpacks and rushed out the classroom door, eager to start their spring vacation. Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Isabella and, Israbellra finished arranging the objects in their lockers, and went outside. They were met with a fresh cool breeze, which worked together with the bright, shining sun, to create an experience that one can only find in this beautiful season. Isabella bent down to pluck a small flower from the ground, and showed it to her friends.

"Isn't this flower pretty?" she admired

"Yes. Yes, it is. Pretty, just like…", Phineas began.

Isaball gasped. Was Phineas about to say what she hoped he'd say?

"…like this awesome chrome screwdriver I saw at the hardware shop the other day." he finished which makes Isabella sighed and the guardians, Phineaks, Flerk, and Israbellra chuckled silently.

The six walked through the streets, chatting all the way, until they came to their houses, which were right across the street from each other. Isabella and Israbellra entered their house and Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk went inside their household and plopped down on the couch. Phineaks suggested that they could check out some of their blueprints. As they agree, Ferb rushed upstairs and came a few seconds later with a treasure chest, with the help of Flerk carry the chest. When they put down it down and open the chest, it's full of their old blueprints. Meanwhile, Candace and her guardian Candee, the boys' sisters, were talking to each other about their boyfriends, Jeremy and his guardian Jemy that the two will graduate in just few months, and then they'll go to college which makes the girls worry until they saw their brothers were doing something. Candace asks her brothers about what are they doing. Phineas explains that they were just looking the blueprints of things they built over last summer. Candace thinks that they're going to build things again, but she, immediately, ignores them anyway because she was so tired of busting them, when she was about to show the boys' invention to their mom the whole thing was just disappear. As Candace went upstairs and Candee silently followed her, the boys greeted their pet platypus, Perry and his guardian, Pelry. Unbeknownst to them, Perry was a transman and Pelry was a transwoman, who acts like a boy so that her owners will never know and they're both secret agents from a secret agency, OWCA (Organization without a cool Acronym)

I copy this chapter from a fanmade story of Phineas and Ferb: Phineas and Ferb the story: Return to the 2nd Dimension.


	4. Our leader is a secret agent too!

The I teams (except Aggie) were strolling along the street, chatting about keeping the agent secret. Suddenly, they saw Perry and Pelry in agent mode, who were lift a tree by the bottom of its trunk and enter their lair. They all know that Perry and Pelry are having a mission with their nemesis, Doofenshmirtz and Doofai. So they decided spy on them using invisibility to past through halls of the agents' lair and no one will notice them that they're watching. When the teams pass through the ground secretly enter Perry and Pelry and become invisible, they start to spy and listen to what the agents' next assignment.

Major Monogram and Major Monogrey appear in Perry's screen. "Good morning Agent P and GuardianAgent P" Monogram greeted them. "It seems like Doofensmirtz and Doofai were spying on restaurants all morning". "It must be they planning something on restaurant food" Monogrey said continuously. Then Monogram tells Perry and Pelry to go to the DEI and find out what the Doofs are up to. But Perry and Pelry glance at each out and get the feeling that there's something or someone's missing. Perry was about to say something but it was interrupt by Monogram "Don't worry Agent P. Agent AG will come too. Of course, she takes a break a month ago, but she'll be back. I think she'll be arriving late because of her travel" Monogram finished as he sniffs. He already misses Agent AG although, she only have been gone for a month. Monogrey pats his ward to make him feel better and says to the two agents' "Just go and stop the Doofs" as he continues patting Monogram. When Perry wears his jet pack and blast off out of his lair, while Pelry followed him. While their gone, It's the I teams chance to become visible again since no one is around. Some of the members wonder who is Agent AG"

"Agent AG?" Turbo asks.

"W-w-w-who is A-a-agent AG?" Piglet said nervously

"Agent AG is a she?" Yan questioned

"Is she a human or an animal?" Maltor also questioned.

"Sounds like Agent AG is more popular than Perry or Pelry. Did you see the look of Monogram's face?" Miley said sarcastically.

"It's quite so. AG is kind of familiar to me" Jack thought so.

"Me too" Jet said.

"Me three" Discord thought about it too.

"And me" Twilight also thought that too while raising her hoof.

"It doesn't matter!" Olive interrupts them loudly. "We need to follow Perry and Pelry before we lost them and we're gonna miss a plan and a fight scene"

All of her fellow members starred at her know that there's something she didn't mentioned. "And find out who is Agent AG at the same time" Olive continuously said. The I teams shrugged and ready to go. They plan first to follow them secretly (Perry and Pelry don't want their friends to join them on their mission because the agency planted hundreds of hidden cameras in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated). The winged-members of the teams start to flap their wings while Izzy, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle use their pixie dust to make their flightless members fly. When they start following Perry and Pelry, Pelry suddenly felt a sudden disturbance in the force that somebody is following them (which Pelry was already trained from the Jedi order by Obi-wan Kenobi). The I teams quickly use their invisibility power to become invisible. Pelry then immediately ignores it and proceed following Perry. The I teams sigh in relief, become visible again and continuously follow Perry and Pelry and tries to figure out who is Agent AG that Monogram mentioned. When Cosmo and Cos sniff some bacon strips, they swiftly flew down. Then Rico smells a basket of fish, He swiftly flew down also, with Renda, Reco and Rida following him. And Fred spots a plate of fries from a fast-food restaurant; he also flew down in happiness. Skipper scoffs and tells his fellow members "there's no time for snack!" But he saw all of his fellow members, including his wife and kids, were starving, especially himself. "Alright. Let's go take a break for a while." Skipper said frustatedly and all of the members cheered in a whispery sound. The I teams fly down slowly to go eat.

Agent P and GuardianAgent P finally arrives at DEI and immediately get trapped in a giant sandwich. Doofenshmirtz and Doofai explain to their nemeses about their new scheme. "Earlier this morning, we saw people of Danville walking to many restaurants. We wonder why they have to order food. There's so many frozen at the grocery. Now we know why, because they have their own favorite dishes which they don't know how to make them for themselves. Then it gives me an idea, if we build an inator that can take the dish from a restaurant and teleport it to here, it can make a copy of this dish and the people who love this will go to our building. Then all of the restaurants in Danville will close, we can build our own restaurant, and the people will go to ours, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Heinza Doofai's very own restaurant." narrated Doofenshmirtz. "In order to do that, we created this," Doofai throws a blanket that covers the inator "Behold! The Steal-and-copy-the-food-inator! It can steal any food from a restaurant and copy exactly like it. When our restaurant is very popular, and the both of us are popular, we will become the mayor of the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofenshmirtz continuously explain. As Doofenshmirtz and Doofai push the Steal-and-copy-the-food-inator out of the room to the balcony, Perry and Pelry realize that they are trap in an edible giant sandwich. So they eat the sandwich to free themselves.

Meanwhile, the I teams were already finish eating their food and decided to catch up watching Perry and Pelry fighting their nemeses and find out who is Agent AG. The I teams fly upward and reach the edge of the balcony of the building. The I teams were in-time to secretly watch the fight. But they got the feeling that something's missing. When Perry was about to attack Doofenshmirtz, Doof pushes Perry and accidentally slams into the fire button on the inator. The inator was about to fire until suddenly, a small explosion seen at Doofenshmirtz's door and throws a brown fedora with a small pink bow on the middle to the fire button to turn the inator off. The I teams expect that it was a mysterious Agent AG. The smoke from the explosion fades away and the hat was caught by the fingers of… could it be? "Hello Doofenshmirtz and Doofai. Long time no see. And sorry I'm late." Agent AG said as it turns out to be Aggie (which her first-two letters of her name and her full name, Agatha Galido, are the meaning of AG) putting her hat on her head and ready for a combat fight. I teams were shocked in surprise saying "Aggie _is_ Agent AG!"

"Oh my gosh! Our leader is a secret agent from OWCA. My mind is officially blown" Lola said as she was thrilled to see her real friend/leader in an agent mode. "Aw, come on, we knew it all along" Jet interrupts her sarcastically. Then Red pushes Lola and Jet aside to look in a better view to see his girlfriend and said to his friends "I really want to marry her right now". "You know Aggie is still very young to get married" corrected Blossom. "So what?!" Red said angrily as he leaned to blossom showing his angry face. The I teams stop the conversation and watch Aggie's new agent moves in awe from outside.

Aggie does her triple back flip and land safely on the ground, pushing Doofenshmirtz out from the inator. "Amazing" Private said as he was amazed of Aggie's movies.

When Doofai grabs her wing, Aggie uses her other wing to remove Doofai from her wing. "Incredible" Fluttershy whispered as she was amazed of her wings can bend like a plastic, unlike other insects with wing like her (ex. dragonfly, bee, her fairy sisters).

Then Aggie jumps on top of Doofenshmirtz to cover his eyes with her shoes. Doofai was trying to help his ward but he got trap ny Pelry and her pink untied ribbon. When Aggie almost loses her balance to cover Doofenshmirtz's eyes, Perry quickly pushes a computer chair. When it comes closer to Doofenshmirtz, Aggie quickly jumps off so that she will not fall too, then Doofenshmirtz fell down.

"Impossible!' Skipper said surprisingly. "Aggie never used those moves when we have training or a battle. She didn't even use her powers."

"Or the Force too." Luke continuously said.

"Too late Perry the Platypus, Pelry the GuardianPlatypus and Agatha Galido" shouted Doofenshmirtz as he crippled to the Steal-and-copy-the-food-inator and he pushes the on button to fire "we're going to steal the food from the restaurants randomly!" When Pelry was distracted by this scene, Doofai punches her to free himself from Pelry's trap. When the inator was about to fire, the I teams hide their heads so that they will not get hit by the inator. As the inator fires randomly, the food that hit appears behind Doofenshmirtz and Doofai. Doofai takes a piece of Cremeschnitte and tosses it his nemeses. Pelry protects Perry, Aggie and herself by bringing out her two knives and slice them into pieces. Then Doofenshmirtz tosses Accasciato. Perry quickly opens a drawer and gets out a cheese grater. He leaps forward and grates the cheese to block the hit. Then both Doofensmirtz and Doofai throw a bowl of mash potato. Aggie doesn't know what to do to protect Perry and Pelry from being hit by mash potato. So Aggie took a spoon and jumps to catch the bowl and eat the mash potato. While Doofenshmirtz and Doofai were distracted by complementing that they forgot Aggie loves mash potato, Perry and Pelry kicks the Doofs down and Aggie gets a rope of sausages and ties them tightly so that they will not escape. Before they go, Perry pushes the self-destruct button. To his, Pelry and Aggie's surprise nothing happens. He ponders for a moment and tries pressing again repeatedly. "Ha! Gotcha!" Doofensmirtz interrupted. "See, I began to think, 'If only I had a nickel for every time you pushed my inator's self-destruct button', and then it hit us. You guys wouldn't have nickels either because you don't have any pockets! Wait, wait, wait, what are you-?!" Perry takes off his fedora revealing a nickel on his head. "Oh, I forgot about your hat." Pelry takes out a nickel from her pocket "And she has pockets on her dress. I forgot about that. Doofai said frustratingly. Then Aggie takes out her own wallet and grab a nickel "And Agatha Galido has her own wallet?" questioned Doofensmirtz. Perry, Pelry and Aggie put their nickels in the slot and Perry push the self-destruct button. "Quickly hide!"Baby Brags warned his friends. As the I teams hide under the balcony, Perry uses his glider to glide out off the building while Pelry and Aggie fly out. As the inator explodes, Doofenshmirtz and Doofai realize that they can free themselves by eating the sausages. "Let's get out of here." Timmy whispered. Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands to poof them back to their HQ.

There are some parts of the chapter that I made it up. There are some others I on are just based on some episodes like _"Mommy, can you hear me?"_ in **Phineas and Ferb** ; when Perry and Doofenshmirtz were having a food fight and _"Daring Don't"_ from **My Little Pony Friends is Magic** ; where the mane 6 learns the author of Daring Do books, A.K. Yearling was actually Daring Do.


	5. The interns found out I teams

Perry, Pelry, and Aggie arrived in their secret agent lair. Then they do a little stretching for a little moment and Perry and Aggie decided to take off and hide their hats while Pelry takes off her bow and wears off her dress and replace a male guardian uniform before they go up to meet their friends

"It's a good thing you're back, Aggie" said Perry gratefully "It's been a month since you didn't come back for your mission from OWCA"

"Yeah. All of the agents, especially Monogram and Monogrey, miss you so much!" said Pelry

"Oh come on guys, it's just a month. It's not like I'm gone forever. I haven't work as a fireside girl for months, you know" Aggie corrected the two transgendered agents. "Besides, if my friends are in trouble, I'm always there to help"

Unbeknownst to Aggie, a CCTV hidden in a wall behind her records everything what is going on in that lair. It revealed to be the I teams' secret camera. The I teams watch it in their own computer.

"Oh my gosh" Rainbow dash squealed "Aggie is a secret agent. She is so awesome!" The rest of the members agree to Rainbow dash said.

"Wait, what if someone else knows Aggie is a secret agent?" questioned Discord. They all heard a record scratching which it was coming from Roy accidentally plays a turntable.

"Roy! Get off that turntable" shouted Red. Rico waddles to Roy, putting him down from the turntable and ask Red.

"Red, what's my DJ equipment doing in the lair?"

"It's not in the lair. It's Central Park's hottest new club lair."

A Disco ball appears from the ceiling and music playing in hip-hop. "Guys." Marlene interrupts but they didn't hear her, so she will shout louder. "Guys!" Finally, the teams hear her and the music just stop. Then Marlene continuous her sayings. "As much as I want to know how you did all this, and ask why you didn't do it each for our birthday parties. Aggie is a secret agent, if anyone, especially our friends and family, knows about her, she will be relocate for sure, including Perry and Pelry too"

"Great. Now we have another secret to keep from, not only from our friends and family, but also from our leader" Baby Merissa said frustratingly. "What?!" All members ask Baby Merissa the same question. "If we tell Aggie that we know Perry and Pelry's secret without telling her before until we know _her_ secret, she'll freak out and disappointed."

"Wow, I think you're right" Oliver realized "Aggie is our leader and best friend. We never keep secrets from her. But we don't want to make her angry or sad if she knows"

"You know what!" Chuck shouted "We just pretend to forget about this. Let's go watch a movie so we can all relax"

Everyone agrees on Chuck's suggestion. So they all plopped down on their couch and were about to turn on the TV. Suddenly a sneeze sound was heard "Bless you. What?" Everyone thought that they make the sneeze. But when they heard the sneeze, they follow it where it came from. They open the small vent where revealing Carl and Carlito were there. The teams ask the two interns of OWCA that they were spying on them. Carl and Carlito confess that they are… for a little. Chyna pull out her ANT pad and picture Carl and Carlito and decided to send it to the OWCA agents for they were spying on them. Carl convinces the team to not send the picture to agents because they will tell Major Monogram and Major Monogrey about this, and they hate when he and Carlito spy without giving them a permission, or else they will tell the I teams' big secret. Baby Petunia and Baby Petina confess they do have a secret, they play the air banjos. Carlito corrects them it's not a secret; the babies invented them to their country air jamboree. The secret that the interns were referring to is, they know the I teams and their other friends and family found out that Perry and Pelry are secret agents. The I teams shocked in terror, because they know Carl and Carlito are Monogram and Monogrey's intern. If they tell them, the agency will relocate Perry and Pelry to another family for sure.

"Perry and Pelry are not secret agents." Yin said nervously "They're just platypuses. They don't do much. Right Yang?" Yin pokes Yang with her elbow to support her "Yeah. Uh…you might as well say that we have dinosaur who cooks us pizza. Why did I say that? Now I want some pizza. I wish we have a dino" Yang said sadly. "After we arrived at your movie theater, Carlito and I sensed that something was amiss regarding to Agent P and GuardianAgent P." Carl confessed. "So we launched operation: Carl and Carlito find out Agent P, GuardianAgent P and the I teams' secret. And we saw some amazing things"

The scene flashbacks to times when Perry and Pelry are having a good time with their fellow I teams and their friends and family in agent mode:

Pelry uses her high heels that Miley gave them to her. When she walk down, she fell and rolls down the stairs and stops on the landing. But finally Pelry stands up with her feet and saying "That was weird". Then again, when she takes a step, she fell and rolls down until she stops on the ground.

Pelry demonstrated Burt Burtonburger, her combat moves, even though she was too small, by grabbing Burt's arm and pulls him down, which makes Bortro Butten, Burt's guardian and Cot's dad, Coop, Cot, Milly, Milled, Dennis and Devis laugh.

When Perry borrowed Buttercup's bicycle, he tries a flip trick on a slide, without falling. When Perry winks on Pelry to impress her, he accidentally bumps on a rock by the wheel and flies off from the bike.

Perry accidentally unties the rope for what is that from. It reveals that a bucket above Applejack's head poured ketchup on her.

Baby Lola and Baby Lela put make up on Pelry but they put it very ugly and scary.

Perry and Pelry partner with Rico and Renda in deejaying in Maurice and Mac's birthday.

The scene returns to the present.

"W-we're just puppeting Perry and Pelry or the kids disguised as Perry in a platypus costumes and the guardians disguised as Pelry by wearing a pink dress and a bow" Han nervously said.

"Please" Carl interrupts sarcastically. "We're not stupid. If you guys really just pretending to be Agent P and GuardianAgent P, how come there's no strings, nor zipper, nor enlighten your magic?" The I teams look down and can't answer Carl's question. "And there's that time in Danville's pet talent show at the park" Carlito continuous his proof.

The scene flashbacks when Perry and Pelry perform at the talent show by tangoing. In case their secret will not be revealed, Perry partners with Joseline, while Pelry partners with Samon. As they perform their tango until the end, all of the audience who watch them tangoing, clapping their hands in impressiveness.

The scene returns to the present.

"You still haven't told us one time we found out Perry and Pelry's secret" Rabbit reminded

"Let's cut to the chase" Carl answers their reminder. "We secretly stole the CCTV camera in your movie theater. We watch you watching _Feng Shui_ until…"

The scene flashback on the episode "Perry and Pelry's Birthday"

The I teams and their friends and family watch _Feng shui_ until the Doofs Bug Bus crash in the movie theater. The I teams are ready to fight, while their companions hide behind their theater sits. Suddenly Sally notices Perry and Pelry in agent mode beside her. "Perry, Pelry what are you doing here? And why are you wearing a hat and a bow?" she questioned. "Lookout!" Whiplash warned his friends. Doofensmirtz and Doofai fly onto the theater sits. "And who's these pharmacists?" Oggy questions to Perry and Pelry. Then Doofenshmirtz commented while Perry drags him down and fight "Really? Really? W-why does everyone just stampede to that conclusion? Other people wear lab coats you know. Why, why don't you say, "Oh look a rocket scientist." Or a veterinarian?" "Are you guys' veterinarians" Jake questioned. Then Doofai corrected him "No... But that's not the point."

The scene returns to the present.

"Okay, but that's not only the secret that it was revealed!" shouted Kowalda

"You mean they can talk" Carlito said "We were there when…"

The scene flashbacks when Perry and Pelry drag their friends and their companions outside. Carl and Carlito secretly hide in a bush, and put out a small satellite dish, a radio and a microphone to hear a talk from far away without looking.

"Perry, Pelry, what is the meaning of this? And what are you?" Joseline said angrily. Perry and Pelry are about to confess something but… "You're secret agents from a secret agency namely Organization without a cool acronym or 'OWCA' for short. Before you become agents, Perry was a female at first, but now he was a transman because he doesn't want boys to attract to him and girls stuff when he was still a girl. And Pelry was a male at first, until she falls in love Perry because she thought he was boy. So he gives up being a boy and become transwoman that explains the dress and a bow." Pinkie Pie interrupted, much to Perry and Pelry's complete and utter shock. The others are skeptical at this, until Perry and Pelry speak up to confirm this, shocking everyone, especially Carl and Carlito. Azal suddenly passed out in shocking. Then Carl and Carlito passed out too.

The scene returns to the present.

Jack tells Carl and Carlito that it was their imagination. Carl speaks up that they don't have an imagination. Rebecca sadly commented that she doesn't know what to do without her imaginary friend. Then Spike suddenly suggests "Maybe what you heard was like something on the internet where a platypus chatters and it sounds like it's saying 'I love you'"

"Good idea, Spike" Fluttershy commented "I mean, yeah, that could be it. Like this:"

The I teams chatter in a platypus sound while saying "I love you"

"Well!" Carl interrupts and the teams stop chattering "Did they chatter when they do this?

The scene flashbacks on the events when Perry and Pelry sing:

Perry: We're your agent fun technicians

Pelry: Here to fix your disposition

Perry and Pelry: Pouting can be infantile

Time to make that pony smile

They sing an Italian opera, which makes Olive frustrating because she hates listening to music while studying. So she puts 2 bottle corks in her ears without letting Perry and Pelry notice.

Perry and Pelry become temporary band members as singers by scatting in the Penguin cousins' band.

Perry and Pelry become the lead rappers, with Coop, Cot, Kat, and Kit by their sides.

Perry shows to his friends his talent in singing for the Danville's pet talent show, describing Pelry:

Perry: She's a transwoman from Danville

She makes all the boys go wild

Makes our fellow agents go wild

She makes me go wild

The I teams notice Pelry was at the right side near the stage. They move their pupils to Pelry, warning Perry that she is listening to his song. Perry stops his song and says in embarrassment "Yeah, try the kibble"

The scene returns to the present.

"You have very busy platypuses after you learn the secret" Carl said.

"Fine Carl, Carlito" Kessia admitted. "You know our secret. But you don't have any proof."

"Kessia the GuardianBlue bird" Carlito interrupts in sarcastically accent. "Do you honestly think that we, the interns of the Heads of the second incarnation of the O.W.C.A and bosses of one of the divisions of the Agency, didn't make recordings of two of the most important agents making fun with their friends?"

Then Tootie thinks about it "Well, if you have the recordings, why haven't you used them against us?"

"Because something this big, you wait for exactly the right moment" Carl answered the question. "Hopefully next Friday, so we can savor it over the weekend. So toots, short for toodle-oo".

"Oh, I thought you called me." Toots said.

Carl, followed by Carlito walk to a room, then comes back to tell the I teams where is the exit. Tom points his thumb at the back. Carl and Carlito say "thank you" before they go.

"What do we do now?" Shauna questioned her friends worriedly

"Panic?" Fletcher suggested.

"If we go back in time, we might be able to find a dinosaur." Yang said "I'm sorry. I really want pizza."

"What are we going to do about them, Mrs. Grammions?" Rebecca asks her imaginary friend. Then she mimics her imaginary in an exaggerated British accent "Not much we can do. One little female red bird and an imaginary chambermaid."

Her friends, parents and brother starred at her, showing that to stop her nonsense.

This chapter is too long because this chapter base on **Dog with a Blog** episode: _"Karl founds out Stan's secret"_ where it was a clip show at the beginning of the show and Karl tells Tyler, Avery and Chloe he found out Stan can talk.


	6. Refresh your memories

A couple of hours had passed. It was 5 PM. Phineas. Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk were up in their room, negotiating what projects they should do over the course of the week, when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Isabella and Israbellra. Can you go get the door, Ferb, Flerk?" Phineas asked. Ferb walked down the stairs, Flerk followed him, opened the door, to find the girls with their backyard on their porch. "Hey, Phine—er, Ferb. Where's Phineas?" Isabella inquired. "Oh, he's upst—", Ferb began. "Hey, Phineas! We're here!", Isabella cried. Ferb made a face palm. When Isabella walked inside, Israbellra followed her and waves her hand to Flerk to "hi" him. Flerk waves his hand, too. "We'll be right down!, Phineas replied. Ferb, Flerk, Isabella, and Israbellra took their seats in the living room and waited for Phineas and Phineaks to come down. Isabella and Ferb talked to each other for a short while until Phineas and Phineaks came down the stairs with a bunch of blueprints in hand. "Hey guys! We thought Isabella and Israbellra could help us pick which stuff to make after we do our homework." Phineaks stated. Phineas set the plans down the table and reached into his pocket. He felt around, but he couldn't find his pencil. "Hmm… that's weird… I must have left my pencil upstairs while Phineaks and I were gathering up the prints. We'll just go up and get it." Phineas said, and he and Phineaks went upstairs.

Phineas and Phineaks stepped and flew up the stairs until they came to the entrance of their room. Phineas stepped on something, and looked down. That something was his pencil. He pushed his foot down a bit more, causing the pencil to slide out from under his foot. He bent down to get it, but rolled under to the bedroom and inside. They opened the door, and went over to it. Once again, Phineas lowered himself to the floor, and sought to pick it up. As he got it in his palm, a blinding light shone from the middle of the room. Phineas stood up abruptly, Phineaks holds Phineas' head to protect him, and they both gazed in front of them. A large green portal emitted radiant light that nearly blinded the boys. They stepped back and covered their eyes as a loud "SHOOM!" was heard. After this, the light began dim, and they removed their hands from their eyes and stared directly at his target. A foot emerged from the portal. Then a head. Then the entire body. There's also a guardian emerged from the portal.

This was 2nd dimension Phineas, and his guardian, 2nd dimension Phineaks.

Phineas-2 and Phineaks-2 rushed to hug Phineas and Phineaks happily. But Phineas and Phineaks were confused about this. Phineas-2 and Phineaks-2 chuckled as they told everything what happen from their dimension like their Doofenshmirtz and Doofai ruled the Tri-State Area, they, Ferb, Flerk Candace, Candee, the I teams and resistance plan to rescue Perry and Pelry, they are secret agents and transgender, etc. But Phineas and Phineaks didn't believe them. They also explained why they come to the 1st dimension, because the Resistance needs their help again. Doofenshmirtz and Doofai ruled the Tri-State Area again, with their wives, Charlene-2 and Charlita-2, and their daughters, Vanessa-2 and Varessa-2. They show their 1st dimension selves to their dimension. When they step in the portal, Phineas and Phineaks look around and saw the bedroom look exactly like theirs. Then they saw 2nd dimension Ferb and Flerk. Ferb-2 and Flerk-2 greeted them happily for not seeing them for a long while. Phineas-2 suggested Phineas and Phineaks to look out of the window. What they saw was the color of the street, houses, the sky, and there are some gnomes outs the gates are look like in the previous movie ( _Phineas and Ferb: Acroos the 2_ _nd_ _dimension)._ Phineas and Phineaks were so scared to help, but they are _willing_ to help. The 2nd dimensions Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk group hugged 1st dimension Phineas and Phineaks in pleasant. Just then, a light shone through the window and filled the room. A team of men with large gun-like weapons knocked down the door and faced the six.

Phineas and Phineaks began to make a dash for the portal back to his room, with Phineas-2, Phineaks-2, Ferb-2 and Flerk-2 following them. One of the men fired their weapon at Phineas, who ducked and rolled through the portal back into his room. The ammo hit the machine that was powering the portal, and the portal shut to a close. Phineas and Phineaks landed on their bedroom floor as the door to the other dimension disappeared.

Phineas and Phineaks panted on the ground. They were happy to get out alive, but what happened to the other Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk? Before they could contemplate this, Ferb, Flerk, Isabella and Israbellra burst into the room. "Phineas, why is it taking so long for you to get a darn pencil?", Isabella scolded. Ferb picked up the pencil from the floor and handed it to Phineas. "B-b-but... th-there was...", Phineas stammered. "Come on, Phin", Isabella said, walking with the bewildered boy down the stairs.

The six went on to do their homework for the next hour, then they chatted about the blueprints, had a few snacks, and laughed, as friends do. Hours later, after Isabella had left, the two brothers did their nightly routines and went to bed. Ferb and Flerk began to snore, but Phineas and Phineaks were still in deep thought about the events of the day.

All of this put a damp in Phineas and Phineaks' usually happy mood. After all, they were just typical middle schoolers. How were they going to face such a big threat? There was a possibility they and their friends could win? with their ingenuity and smarts, but what if they didn't? What if they failed? What would happen to them then? As the two contemplated this, Perry and Pelry walked into the room, Perry jumping on Phineas's bed, Pelry flying tiredly towards Phineaks, and nuzzled down.

"Oh, hey there, Perry, Pelry. What do you think we should do?", Phineas asked, petting his pet, Perry.

Then they remembered what Phineas-2 and Phineaks-2 had said earlier that day. About Perry and Pelry possibly being secret agents and transgendered. Phineas-2 and Phineaks-2 had been right about everything else, why shouldn't they be right about that? Were the Phins just in denial? Refusing to believe that their pets were not all they seemed to be?

Phineas took the platypus, and held him up to eye level with his guardians'pet.

"Perry, Pelry, please. Be honest with us. Are you secret agents?", he asked solemnly.

Perry's eyes looked in opposite directions. Pelry was just being silence.

"Don't toy with us now. we need to know the truth", Phineaks pleaded.

Perry and Pelry just wore a blank expression.

"Last chance. Are you two leading a secret double life, or are you not? You can trust us", Phineas said.

Nothing.

Phineas and Phineaks set Perry and Pelry down on the floor.

"I guess you're not. I mean, with all the things we've been though, I would've thought that you could trust us with this info. Because... well, because we're best buds. Oh, I'm just crazy... There's no one way you could be agents, right? It's a bunch of nonsense...", Phineas muttered.

He laid his head down on his pillow and tried to get some peaceful shuteye. And Phineaks does the same thing.

Perry and Pelry looked at each other and crawled outside. Once there, they leaned against the wall, hold each other's hand and shed tears from their eyes. They weren't sure how long they could deal with this... this lying to their owners in order to keep their identities secret. Since their owners are part of the I teams, and only their fellow members and their friends and family already know their secret, even though there are not their owners. They didn't even tell their partner-in-crime, Aggie, that her friends and their companions know about their secret. But this is the only way to keep the team together.

Back in the 2nd Dimension, Phineas-2 landed and slid on the floor after the portal closed. Ferb-2, despite his setback, quickly found a solution. He grabbed a metal plate from a nearby table and used it as a shield as the men opened fire with their weapons. After they ran out of ammo, Ferb-2 chucked the plate at them, knocking a couple out. Another man without a weapon came at him and threw a punch. Ferb ducked and punched the man's torso, and held his hand in pain afterward since the man's torso was made of hard material.

The man swiped at Ferb-2 once more. Ferb-2 dodged the attacked and tripped the man on the floor with a quick swift of his foot. As he fell, the man grabbed his opponent's foot, and he tumbled to the ground as well. The man pulled off the black glove he wore, revealing sharp nails upon his fingers. The man was about to scratch Ferb-2 with them, but another soldier stepped on his head.

Ferb-2 looked up and saw that the soldier was holding a knife-like weapon with which he was about to use to stab the child. Ferb-2 held his hands over his face in a failed attempt to protect himself, as the soldier lunged at him. Fortunately, at the last second, Phineasks-2 and Flerk-2 were able to block the soldier's attack with their own force field and punch him together across the face, knocking the soldier out.

"We've got to get out of here before more of them come!", Phineas-2 shouted.

Ferb-2, Flerk-2 and Phineaks-2 nodded, and the four ran over to the wall and pressed a few buttons on the activator on the wall. This caused a hidden door to open.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!", one of the new men yelled, busting into the house. By now, many vans and helicopters were outside the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Phineas-2, Phineaks-2, Ferb-2 and Flerk-2 stepped inside the room and the hidden door shut. The room within the door was an elevator, and it began to descend, taking the four to the Resistance's underground headquarters.

"Great. Now what are we going to do?", Phineaks-2 asked in frustration.

"Lay low. Keep quiet. Stay safe. And hope that the I teams find a way back into this dimension", Ferb-2 replied.


	7. The Misunderstanding

The next morning, Perry and Pelry woke up from their sleep, when Perry's wristwatch buzzed. They checked the watch, they had to report to his lair for a mission briefing from their bosses, Major Monogram and Major Monogrey. Perry and Pelry went downstairs railing and slid down, eventually falling off and bouncing on the couch. They then took down the painting from the wall, Perry reached and pulled his agent hat from thin air with which he planted on his head, and leaped inside while Pelry ripped her male guardian uniform apart, it was revealed that she hide her pink dress inside, and put on her pink bow. They slid down a tube and sped past an underground transit system which took various Organization Without a Cool Acronym (a.k.a. O.W.C.A.) agents to their respective lairs as well. When they entered the lair, Major Monogram and Monogrey appear in the screen, They give Agent P and GuardianAgent P a mission that Doofenshmirtz and Doofai build an alternate dimension-related inator and they will stop them before the activate the inator, which is also seen in the first movie _(ATSD)_. Perry and Pelry nervously remembered that day, but this time they won't fail. Agent P and GuardianAgent P saluted their bosses and rushed over to their rocket car. They hopped inside and started the motor. The car began to roar to life, and flew up, puffs of smoke emitting from underneath it. They took off into the sky through a hole in the ceiling, on their way to defeat the dastardly Doofenshmirtz.

Meanwhile, back in the boys' room, Phineas and Phineaks awoke with a yawn and a stretch. They glanced at the clock. 6:30 AM. It was still pretty early. They got out of their beds, and Phineas crept while Phineaks flew slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a nice, cold, glass of water. Phineas opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher. He poured the liquid contents within into a glass cup he took from a nearby cabinet. He also poured a little liquid within into his guardian's glass cup and Phineaks drinks his water. Phineas put the pitcher back into the fridge and raised the cup to his mouth. He gallantly gulped it down, until the cup was completely empty, save for a few drops on the sides. He placed the cup on the counter and wiped his face. He rinsed the cup and placed it back into whence it came, and they started towards the stairs again.

However, 'twas then they noticed that the painting that was normally on the wall was on the couch. He took the picture, sat up on the couch, and went to put it back on the wall when he saw that there was a mysterious hole there. Apparently, this hole was hidden by the painting for quite some time. How long had it been there? Should they see where it led? Phineas and Phineaks stuck their heads inside the hole, and were immediately sucked in. Whey they are sliding through the tube, they looked to the sides and saw many animals and their guardians wearing hats riding by in carts around him. Just then, the surroundings were blocked out by a wall. He was nearing Agent P's lair. Phineas was able to land right on the floor, head-first. He closed his hand and braced his impact, but once his head hit the ground, it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes and saw that his triangle head had aligned perfectly with the floor, and that no damage was done. Phineaks then fell too, but his wings broke his fall. "I guess that's one of the advantages of having a cranium like this", Phineas stated, pleased. Phineaks helps Phineaks got up and they, both, looked around the room. It was eerily quiet, and the room didn't have much in it, except for the tube that he had come in, and a desk near the rear of the room which had a container that held the hat that Agent P wore when he wasn't using it, or hiding it somewhere near him. There was also a one-car parking lot next to it, where Agent P parked his rocket car. Phineas and Phineaks turned around and saw the giant screen and control pad in front of them. "Whoa! Wh-what is this...?" Phineaks asked, unable to believe all this stuff had been here and no one in their family had noticed this. Phineas slowly sat down in the chair, and after realizing that nothing bad would happen, faced the control pad. He spotted a button labeled "ON", and pressed it. The screen turned on. "Hello, Agent P, GuardianAgent P", the voice on the screen shouted, "What would you like to do?" Four options were shown on screen: "Talk to Your Major", "View Photos", "Use Internet", and "Turn Off." "'Major'? Do they mean a college major?", Phineaks wondered. Phineas shrugged, "View photos? What kind of photos? Do I dare...?" Phineas used the mouse to move the arrow over to the "View photos" option. It opened a folder of pictures that the agent had saved to the computer "What?! Wait... no... I-it can't be...", Phineas gasped. These photos were of Perry, with his agent hat, and Pelry wearing a pink dress and a bow, posing with numerous people. "He's on his hinds legs... he has a hat... he looks just like... no... no, it's not true...", he panicked. "And Pelry is on pink dress and a bow. Only transwoman guardians can wear those!" Phineaks pointed and panicked also. Phineas scrolled through pictures of Perry an Pelry posing with Doofenshmirtz, Doofai, Vanessa, Varessa, Norm, other agents, Major Monogram, Major Monogrey, Carl, Carlito, other majors, even other villains, that were taken throughout the year, until they came to find some with... him. Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk, that looked very familiar. "Wh-wh-what? They're with us... Next to some caged monster... pointing and laughing at a robot... on top of a robot dog with some more robots in the background... holding up a couch cushion that was peed on?! Alternate Us was right... Phineas stated to Phineaks. "Perry and Pelry really are…" Phineas couldn't say anymore. He didn't know what to say anymore, even Phineaks. All they knew was that their pets, the pets they loved with a passion for over 5 years had lied to them. Had lied to them all their lives. Had lied to them last night. That was where Perry and Pelry had gone to all those times during the summer. They went to go fight some bad guys. How could Phineas, Phineaks and their brothers have been so dumb? To not put two and two together and figure out the truth? Most of all, they had been foolish to think that Perry and Pelry had trusted them, and that they could to them. Most assuredly, Perry and Pelry didn't love them at all. They probably just used them as a host family. As a cover. Phineas and Phineaks thought of how they had annoyed Alternate them yesterday. How they had just laughed in their faces. What fools they must have seemed like. They realized how right the other Phineas and other Phineaks were. That indeed, they had opened a door to another dimension before, and that they had saved dual worlds. But, somehow, they had all forgotten about it. How?

Perry and Pelry. They had erased their minds. They had made them forget their secret. Apparently, they didn't trust anyone enough, they wanted to keep their secret to themselves, and wiped, perhaps, the biggest adventure they ever had from their memories. Phineas and Phineaks were outraged at this. They couldn't believe this. But now, there was one thing they had to do before they did anything else. They had to get back into the 2nd Dimension. And they couldn't do it alone. Phineas walked over to the tube he had dropped down from, and put his head in it.. Before the boy could finish his sentence, the tube sent him rocketing back up into the living room. Phineaks fly up to follow him. He bounced off the couch and landed on the chair. "... Apparently, yes. Yes, it does." Phineaks finished his ward's sentence. Ferb and Flerk lay on their beds, Phineas and Phineaks try to wake them up, but they're still sleeping. Phineas looked for something around the room to wake their siblings up. He spotted an electric tool on the desk, and picked it up. He put it to Ferb's ear and pressed a button causing it to "WHURR!" loudly. Ferb sat straight up in his bed. Flerk shock about the sound, he fly straight until he hits the ceiling and flies down slowly onto his bed. Ferb and Flerk briefly scolded their step-brothers, but Phineas and Phineaks rushly led Ferb and Flerk to the living room, and pointed to the hole in the wall. The boys suck in the hole and head straight to Agent P's lair. "How peculiar... Now who would own something like this?", the British boy questioned. "I have no idea. But here, come over to this giant screen", Phineas motioned. The four walked over to it, and Phineas turned it on. Once again, the four options appeared on screen. Phineas clicked on the "View photos" option, and showed Ferb the pictures. "Is that... Perry and Pelry?", Ferb stated in amazement. "Yeah... it is", Phineaks replied, solemnly. "But he has a hat, and he's standing on his hind legs and... he's posing! This doesn't make any sense!" Ferb shouted. "And Pelry has a pink bow and a dress. Only transwomen guardians can wear those" "Ferb, Flerk... The truth is, Perry and Pelry are secret agents and they are also transgenders. They're been keeping this from us all this time", Phineas explained. "Why would they - Wait, how do you know this?", Ferb crossed his arms. "Remember yesterday when it took forever for me to get my pencil? It wasn't because we were in the bathroom... It's 'cause ourselves from another dimension came into our room and told us about all this", Phineas stated.

"Ah ha! Me, Flerk, Isabella and Israbellra knew you two were lying!", Ferb retorted.

"How did you figure it out?", Phineas asked.

"Phins... you just can't lie, okay? Let's leave it at that", his brother simply said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, good enough."

Ferb and Flerk think that Phineas was lying again, but he proves he was telling the truth by showing more pictures. Phineas scrolled down and showed Ferb the pics of them, Perry and Pelry on their adventure. "I don't remember those being taken", Ferb muttered. "Me neither" Flerk thought. "Neither do we. According to the Other Us, we once found out Perry and Pelry's secret and we went on this big journey with him to other dimension where we fought this evil dude and stuff, but in the end, we guess Perry and Pelry just wiped our minds." "They don't want us to know?" Ferb questioned. "Of course not. They don't trust us! And we shouldn't trust them. All those times we said they never did much... they did. All the times we asked 'Hey, where are Perry and Pelry?', they off fighting some wacko. And they're probably doing that right now." Phineas said angrily. "Or maybe they go dating, or maybe not." Phineaks added. "We'll be able to clear things up with him once he comes back, I'm sure of it. But we have bigger matters. Why did the Alternate You come here anyway?" Flerk questioned. "Oh, I forgot! You see, after we defeated the evil dictator, us and the Other You -" Phineas explained, but it disturbs by Ferb and Flerk "There's another us? I wonder if he's as handsome as moi... Heh heh." Ferb and Flerk chuckled. "Yeah, right. Anyway, they all lived in peace for awhile, but then a new threat came up and... well, you should've seen it. The town, i-it's terrible... It's all dark and eery and lonely. Really looks bad." Phineas said "You saw it?" Flerk asked. "The Other Us took us there." Phineaks replied "What happened then?" Flerk again asked. "Some guys found them... then they attacked us. We were able to escape, but... the Other You and Us... we're not so sure." "We have to go back to their dimension and help them!" Ferb said. "We know. That's our plan. That's why we woke you up. We need your help to make a portal to their dimension so we can help them get their Tri-State Area back." Phineaks said."What are we waiting for, then, Phins? Let's get building!", Flerk said bravely. Phineas and Phineaks nodded, with a smile. They could always count on their step-brothers. Unlike another certain semi-aquatic mammals they could think of...


	8. Back to the present problem

Meanwhile, Agent P and GuardianAgent P arrive in DEI just in time when Agent AG appears by their side. Suddenly, three atomic bombs appear from the walls and shoot them. When the smoke was faded, Perry, Pelry and Aggie were already tied up in ropes.

"Hello Perry the Platypus, Pelry the GuardianPlatypus and Agatha Galido" Doofenshmirtz greeted as he and Doofai appeared from the shadows "Like our new atomic bomb trap? We got it from cartoons, you know. Now, Perry the Platypus, Pelry the GuardianPlatypus and Agatha Galido, quake in terror, as we punch a hole through to another dimension. Behold! The Other-Dimension-inator" Doofenshmirtz and Doofai show their new –inator, the Other-Dimension-inator.

"You know where we got this idea? You see, Agatha Galido" Doofai explains to Aggie "During our free time, we went to your school to see what you were doing, until you mention to your Math teacher that there was another dimension near our universe. You also mention that there was a parallel universe; we don't want to go there anyway. It's completely opposite. So the other dimension near ours you said, mean it's completely the same. So were making this –inator to see if you're right all along." Aggie is very angry about and calling her nemeses "eavesdropping!" She, Perry and Pelry try to break free before it's too late.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the I teams run down stairs to stop Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk from doing something that blows the cover. The boys had begun to make their Other Dimension traveling machine.

"Hmm... There's something missing here. I can't put my finger on it though", Phineas noted. Ferb handed his brother a computer chip in a bag. "Ah, yes, the chip! Without this, we won't be able to open a portal. Let me just put this in here... Here we go!", Phineas said, "Would you like to do the honors, Ferb, Flerk?" Ferb and Flerk together flipped the switch on, but the machine didn't do anything. "That's weird... we have everything - Oh wait, we need to plug it in!", Phineaks discovered. Ferb and Flerk went into the house to get several feet of extension cord.

Meanwhile, Candace and Candee, who were in their room, began to wake up. Candace smacked her lips and looked at her surroundings. She must have fallen asleep while studying last night, because she was still in her daytime clothes, and her textbook was on her lap. While Candee… well, having a normal sleep. "Eh, at least now I can say studying literally put me to sleep. Huh? Hey, what's going on outside?" Candace asked. Candace got out of her bed and walked over to the window and looked out, and Candee flies over to follow her. . Phineas and Phineaks were in the backyard next to his invention, while Ferb and Flerk were getting the cords. "Ugh, I can't believe it! The first day they get on vacation, and they're already back to building their - No. I'm not going to get involved with this again. I have put my busting past behind me. I shall continue my studies and won't pay a lick of attention to what they are doing!" Candace sat down on her bed and picked up her textbook and began reading, while Candee joins her to read with her.. However, she couldn't pay much attention, since she kept gazing at her window. "No... must... fight... urge...", she grunted, and Candee smacked her across the face. "*pant* Whew. Okay. Now, my work. Thanks Candee." She continued reading as Candee nodded, signing of 'you're welcome'.

Ferb and Flerk came out of the house with feet and feet of extended cord. Ferb went to the machine and was about to plug it in to the extended cord, but interrupt by his fellow members of the I teams and friends.

"Hey guys," Pilair greeted nervously as she and her fellow members walking towards the boys "Whatcha' doin?"

"We're making an Other-Dimension traveling machine." Phineas replied. "We saw our 2nd dimension Us yesterday and we saw their dimension is in trouble. They also told us Perry and Pelry are secret agent. And they are TELLING THE TRUTH! We didn't remember that because they erase our memories. They don't want to know because they using us as a cover. They never trust! They never love us! And that we should never trust them!" Phineas explained angrily.

The I teams pretend to be laughing so that Phineas think of what he said is ridiculous. But Phineas drags them to the house to prove to them he was right. But the teams don't want to go with him.

"Oh Phineas, maybe you've just misunderstood them." Prida stated.

"Why?!" Phineaks shouted. "Do you know their secret?"

The I teams promised that they won't tell anyone, especially the boys' about the secret. "No!" Applejack lied.

"Very good" Phineas said as he crossed his arms "It's a good thing, Applejack, you're the element of Honesty."

Phineas walks to his invention to help his brother. "What Prida means to say is all secret agents and superheroes hide their identities because… " Tinkerbell was about to finish her sentence but she was interrupted by Phineaks.

"Because they want to keep it by themselves?"

"No! because…" Periwinkle was about to finish but, Ferb plugged the machine and began to "WHURR!" and it lit up.

A laser ray on the top of the machine shot out a burst of green light, and a circular door formed. The I teams eyes are all widen in awe. "Well... we got this far. Let's see how much more we can go", Phineas said, and took a deep breath. He and Ferb slowly began to step through the portal. Legs first... then their bodies and arms... and finally, their heads. The brothers came out on the other side, and witnessed a world much different than what they were used to. While the I teams and the boys' guardians look each other nervously.. It looked just like how Phineas and Phineaks had seen it from inside Phineas-2 and Ferb-2's house, except now, instead of being in the safe, comfortable, and lighted home; they were out in the dark, cold, silent backyard of the house. "Brrr... it's c-c-colder than I remember!", Phineas shivered. "What have those dictators done to this place?", Ferb wondered. "They turned it from a wonderful town to a post-apocalyptic wasteland is what they did! And we've got to stop them!", Phineas explained, and began to step forward. After he took his first step, light from helicopters, aircrafts, and ground level flashlights surrounded him. The same men who had invaded the house yesterday had stayed overnight... and brought a few more troops in case there was anyone else trying to enter or break out. "Whoops", Phin muttered. "What do we do now?", Ferb muttered. "Isn't it simple? We run away, scared for our lives, yelling for help and/or mercy", he told. Ferb nodded. "Good plan." The two brothers did so, and tried to run out of the backyard. As they approached the fence, more men ran up to them, shooting their weapons. Phineas and Ferb stopped just inches away from where bullets from the weapons landed, and made a quick turn back towards the portal. "Come on, we have to close it! It's too risky to go out now!", Phineas shouted. The two ducked as the men swiped at them with axes and maces and rolled on the grass. They jumped up and sprinted for the door back to their dimension. Suddenly, a large ball of electrical energy flew over their heads and hit the tree in the backyard, causing part of it burn to flames. The thrower of this ball was a robot, similar to the Normbots that Aggie and the I teams had encountered on their initial travel across dimensions, manufactured by the dictator's command to work with his army of men. There was not only one robot however, there were several. All were ready, with blasters in place of their arms, to deal damage to the kids. The boys went through the portal and landed back home.

"Guys! What happen?" Skully questioned. "Turn it off!", Phineas pleaded. Ferb struggled to get up, but did, and raced to the machine. As he was about to flip the switch to shut it down, some of the robots and men passed through the portal and shot at him! Ferb jumped to the side, as one of the energy balls hit the ground and burst, causing a small fire. Flerk flies towards Ferb to hold him. Ferb and Flerk fled away from the fire as it quickly spread across the backyard. They stopped next to their brothers and their friends, and they sat and stared in fear at the dictator's minions closing in on them, ready to annihilate.

Candace and Candee, in their room, hearing the ruckus from outside, rushed over to the window. WHAT THE -?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Candace gasped. They saw Phineas and Ferb, helplessly on the ground, with the fire blazing around them, while the I teams try to fight them. Candace quickly grabbed her purse and filled it with a bunch of objects - her textbook, cell phone, wallet, water bottles, etc. - hung it over her back, and dashed out the door, while followed her. Swiftly, elegantly, and quietly, they slid down the railing of the stairs and burst out the door.

They rushed to the scene. "Guys, are you okay?!" Candee asked. Phineas turned around and saw Candace, her orange hair, waving in the morning breeze, and his guardian's sister, Candee. "Yes, we're he-*cough cough*" Candace and Candee pulled out one of the water bottles, and splashed water on the flames separating them from their siblings. "Come on!", they yelled. Phineas and Ferb got up with the help of their guardians and their friends, but the men began to fire rapidly again! "NO!" Candace slid on the grass over to her brothers and stood up in front of them using her purse as a shield. The bullets bounced off the decorative pearls on them, right back at the men. The men dodged and ran, trying to escape that of which they fired in the first place. "Back into the house, now!", Skipper ordered, while he and his team distract the men and robots. "The portal! We need to turn it off!", Phineas yelled, pointing to the machine."We'll do it! You guys get in, where it's safe!", Candace reassured. The boys did as they were told, and started for the house. Candace and Candee went towards the machine, while the I teams distract the men and the robots. But the robots weren't going to give up yet. They joined their blasters together, which morphed into a cannon-like object, which they used to fire a large ball of energy towards the teenage girls. Phineas turned around, and saw the robots about to fire. "Candace, Candee, look out!", Phineas warned. The girls turned around and saw the ball coming straight at them. They froze in fear unable to move, and they, both hug each other. Phin did just above the nicest, bravest, and somewhat stupidest thing anyone could do at that moment. She dashed for his sister and her guardian, and jumped in front of them, taking the blow. Phineas flew back and crashed into the oak tree, then fell to the ground, unconscious. "PHINEAS!", Candace, Candee, Phineaks,Ferb, Flerk and the I teams screamed.

Back at D.E.I., while already break free from their trap, Aggie, Perry and Pelry felt a sudden disturbance in the force. They could hear Phineas' name being called in the background, and they felt a bad feeling in their guts. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Perry pulled out his jet pack and turned it on, while Pelry and Aggie opened their wings and ready to fly. The trio flew away in quickly towards the Flynn-Fletcher home. Doofenshmirtz and Doofai noticed this, and ran over to the edge to scold Perry, Pelry and Aggie for leaving without telling them, but on the bright side for them, they will test their inator anyway.

Candace ran to her brother's aid. He laid on the ground, lifeless. Not a single piece of life seemed to be emitted from the child. Even Ferb, Flerk, Phineaks and Candee ran over the duo to see if he was okay. The I teams fly lower slowly until they hit the ground towards Phineas to see their teammate is okay. "Phineas? Phin, talk to me! Phineas!", Candace shouted, shaking him. "Bro? Bro, are you there? Calm on! Wake up!", Ferb pleaded. "Come on Triangle head! We're in trouble, Wake up!" Baby Daffy shouted in his ear. "Phineas, hurry! Wake u-" Phineaks shouted and shaking him until he turn back. He gasps in horror that the robots were behind them. The robots edged towards them, blasters at the ready."Phineas, get up NOW!", Candace gritted through her teeth. The robots charged their blasters. "NOW! GET UP NOW!", Ferb and Phineaks energy began to shine out from the blaster's holes. Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Candace, Candee and the I teams closed their eyes and put their hands, wings, flippers, paws and hooves in front of their faces, awaiting the inevitable. It seemed all hope was lost, when...

SWOOSH!

The kids and the I teams opened their eyes and gazed in amazement at who had come to save them. A blue animal with an orange beak and bill, and a brown fedora upon his cranium flew down from the sky and kicked one of the robots right in its head and guardian with a pink dress and a pink bow. The robot flew back, crashing into the other metal minions, and they all tumbled to the ground and exploded! "Perry! Pelry!", The I teams screamed in joy. "That's Perry and Pelry? That doesn't make any sense! Perry and Pelry don't fight, nor do they have the hat and bow thing -", Candee started. "Sisters, believe us. Those are Perry and Pelry." the British boy explained.

Just then Aggie arrive in the scene, panting from running "Guys! I came here as fast as I could. I heard a commotion over here. What's going here?" Aggie explained while finding her breath. "Long story short, Aggie but now come on, since they're all taken out, let's go back in the portal", Ferb answered.

"Go in there? Isn't there where all those robots and bad guys came from? There are probably more in there, waiting to blast us! Do you want to get killed?!", Candace shouted in disbelief.

"Candace, Candee, please", Flerk said, taking her hand, "Trust us."

"Ferb, Flerk, we can't -!" Candace and Candee were about to finish their reasons but it was interrupted by the british boys, the Filipino girl and their friends

"TRUST US!." The two girls looked in ttheir step-brothers and their friends' eyes.

Candace and Candee looked each other and thought for a moment.

"Oh... fine. Let's go." Both of them said.

Candace held the lifeless Phineas in her arms as she, Candee, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Aggie and the I teams walked towards the portal back to the dystopian world. Skipper waves his flipper to Perry and Pelry means that they should come with them to the 2nd dimension to escape.

Candace side-glared at Perry and Pelry.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do", she muttered in suspicion.

The agents smiled sheepishly and joined their friends to the 2nd dimension. The I teams whistled nervously.

Note: This chapter is a continuous event of chapter 2. Take aother note: Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry and Pelry are the members of the I teams in a 10th group.


	9. The support of friendship

On the other side of the town, it began to rain heavily, as Candace, Candee, Aggie, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, Phineaks and the rest of the I teams trudged on.

"Ugh... I don't think I can go on much longer", Candace muttered.

All of members of the I teams grunted in response.

The teams collapsed on the wet grass and soil, and Phineas rolled out of Candace's arms.

Ferb and Phineaks looked to the side, glancing at Phineaas, and crawled over to him.

"Phineas... please... wake up", Ferb pleaded.

"Phineas... come on… don't leave us. We need ya!" Phineaks yelled softly

Candace joined him and began to tussles Phineas's hair.

"Phineas..."

Perry and Pelry walked up to their friends, began to shed tears, and hold hands to each other. They thought that, maybe if they and Aggie had come sooner, Phineas wouldn't have been hit. Maybe it was all their fault. Aggie also felt the same thing. Perry tried to shake his owner, tried to wake him from his eternal nap.

Phineaks can't blast his anger yet to his pets, not without his ward.

He chattered sadly, as it became more and more known that Phineas might not get up.

Tears began to form in Ferb, Flerk, Phineaks, Pelry, Aggie Candace, Candee and the I teams' eyes, especially, Rainbow dash, who tried to stop crying but she can't control it. "Oh I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." She said as she starts to sob.

Shauna lets out her stethoscope, doing her job as a nurse and doctor of the I teams. She checks and listens to Phineas' heartbeat, then checks his pulse from his upper neck and lower hand. She feels there is no pump on his pulse anymore. When she got up and facing her friends, she shakes her head left and right, means Phineas didn't survive.

"No, Phineas, you can't go! Don't leave us here!", Ferb yelled, practically bawling.

He hugged Candace as tears flowed down his cheeks. Candace held him close, as he silently sobbed as well. Phineaks and Flerk embraced each other in tears, and Candee held them close to her. The guardians landed between Ferb and Candace's space, and Aggie and the I teams group hugged each other while crying.

Perry and Pelry hugged their friends as well, as they all learned the horrible truth - their friend wasn't coming back. It was the saddest event in their lives, perhaps even more sad to Candace than the death of her father years ago. They lay there, their clothes sopping wet as the now-pouring storm towered over them. But they didn't care. They could just stay there for hours... days... mourning over their lost one.

It wasn't fair that Phineas had gone like this. All he and his guardian had wanted to do was help their 2nd dimension selves and the others. And then he just wanted to save Candace and Candee from the blast of one of the robots. It then dawned on Candace and Candee that they could have possibly responsible for Phin's death. If it wasn't for them, Phineas wouldn't have gotten hit. But if they hadn't come out, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, and Flerk could've suffered a terrible fate at the hands of the flames and the minions. Either way, they just couldn't win

They cried, and cried, until they couldn't cry anymore.

"Do you think we should bury him?", was the first words that came out after what was minutes of crying, as said by Phineaks.

"I suppose it would be the right thing to do", Ferb agreed. Candace glanced at Perry.

"Uh... you don't mind if I, uh...", she began.

Perry turned around, his tail facing her.

Candace took Perry's tail and used it as a shovel to dig a hole.

As they did this, Aggie wondered "What would your Mom and Dad think? How would they react?" Candace thought about this as well. Their parents would know what P&F were going to do, and they would finally be busted. However, rather than feel victorious, this was the least important thing on her mind. She didn't care anymore.

She must have thinking for a long time, because before she knew it, she had made quite a big hole.

Candace let Perry down and walked over to Phineas, and took his cold body in her arms.

She slowly and gently lowered Phineas into his grave, and took a solemn look at him. Was this really the end? Aggie, the I teams, Candace and Candee took turns taking the dirt - now mud - that Candace had dug out to put it on top of Phineas. Soon, they had completely covered him, and it was if he had blended in with the ground. The friends stood, holds folded, eyes closed, saying their last good-byes mentally, shedding a few tears as well.

The tears fell off their chins, and landed on the ground, soaking through the dirt, until resting on the deceased boy's cheek and absorbed into his skin.

"Well... we should go. Do the, uh... the things that you guys wanted to do. After all... it's what Phin would have wanted", Candace whispered, her voice cracking.

The I teams nodded, and they all began to walk away. At that moment however, a gasp was heard from behind them.

The I teams turned around, looking for where that sound had come from.

They then heard some coughing, and concluded that it had come from underneath them. Could it be...?

"H-huh? Where am I?", a drowsy, and somewhat muffled voice muttered.

"Am I in heaven? What is this? Am I buried under a mountain of chocolate? Are those worms? They have worms in chocolate in heaven? Wow, their cuisine is much different than those on Earth. Am I talking too much? Gee, I don't want to make a bad first impression when I -"

"Phineas!", Ferb, Flerk, Phineaks, Candace, Candee, Aggie, and the I teams yelled.

"Huh? Ferb? Candace? Phineaks? Everybody? Is that you? Did you guys die also?", the familiar child's voice inquired.

"No, we... hold on, we'll get you out!", Candace called.

"Okay, hurry up, I think I'm losing oxygen under here...", he replied.

Ferb, Candace, and Perry were about scrambled to the ground to get Phineas ouy, but Luke, Leia and Aggie use the force, while Twilight and Rarity enlighten their horns to lift up the dirt out until they had gotten to Phineas's body. Candace, Ferb and Perry quickly grabbed him and pulled him out. Phineas panted and looked around.

"NOW where am I?"

His family and friends put their arms around him and hugged Phineas tightly. Words could not express the joy they felt at this moment.

"Phin... we were so worried that we'd lose you", Phineaks said quietly.

"Me too... Who would I have built stuff with?", Ferb added.

"And who should I bust with Ferb?" Candace also added

"Me three… I thought I'd lost one of my teammates" Aggie added.

Phineas was touched at this.

"Ah, guys, I... I never...", he started, before beginning to tear up himself.

There was a silence as they all stood there, cuddled up in a group.

"What was it like?", Candace inquired.

"What was what... Oh", Phin realized.

Phineas told everything about what he feels when he's nearly dead. It was about the sequence of his life; the time he was born, his father died, he was been take care by Candace, he plays with his guardian, when he, his guardian and his sister met Ferb and Flerk, when they adopt Perry and Pelry, when he, Phineaks, Ferb and Flerk were assign to become Aggie's imaginary friends, their training for entering the I teams, all of the invention they build in summer, a short trip to the 2nd dimension.

"So what happened next?", Candace inquired, after Phineas had finished telling them about his flashback.

"Then everything went black. I felt cold... as if I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed! And then... I saw a light..."

Ferb was now eating berries he picked from a nearby tree in a cup woven out of grass like a bowl of popcorn. Flerk reaches his hand out to get a berry.

"... a bright light. I could feel myself going closer and closer to this light. I wanted to go and see what this thing was, but I was going so slow I wasn't sure when I'd get there...

"I got nearer and nearer to it. I could feel the warmth of the destination upon my skin. Then, a blinding light shone. I closed my eyes - well, not completely, I kept them open just a bit - as I prepared to see the spectacle before me. Then... boom. I find myself surrounded by brown stuff. Which was... well, actually that dirt over there.

"I thought I was buried under a mountain of chocolate because... Well, considering where I thought I was going, and that I like chocolate a lot, I didn't think it was implausible that I... You know what, j-just forget about that whole mountain thing, I don't know where I was coming with that!"

Ferb had finished his cup of berries and held it upside down to see if there were any remainders; a blade or two of grass fell out.

"Well, the point of this is... That I'm just glad I'm here with you guys. Back with my sister, my brother, and my platypus", he concluded, and hugged them again.

Suddenly, Phineas's eyes widened as he remembered something important.

"Platypus?! PERRY!", he shouted. Phineas broke free of the hug and stood up, facing Perry. Perry and Pelry flinched, so does Aggie and the rest of the I teams. The rest of team gathered to each other and whisper about this.

"What should we do now?" Pico questioned his teammates

Then Skidmark raised his eye and said "Don't let them see us doing this."

The I teams move behind the bush, and secretly hyperventilating in craziness.

Meanwhile at the same time, Perry and Pelry had never seen this side of his co-owner before. He knew that was going to get it.

"So... the walls of secrecy have finished broken down, eh?", Phineas asked, his and Phineaks arms folded.

"All this time... you've been some sort of... some sort of crime fighter or whatever! And you didn't bother to tell us!

"What, you didn't trust us?! You didn't think that the people who loved you and cared for you ever since you were a baby were worthy enough to know about this secret double life that you have?! "You thought that you would take advantage of us?! Treat us like we were STUPID?! Lead us down an endless path of lies so that you could have your own great life like we picked up after you like slaves?!" Phineas growled.

The platypuses began to step back.

"Oh NO! Don't think you're gonna go off running away now! You've got a LOT to explain! What about that other time, huh? That time we went to the 2nd dimension?! Do you remember THAT?!" Phineaks shouted.

Perry and Pelry gulped.

"Of course you do! But do I? Goes Phineaks? Does Ferb? Does Flerk? Does Candace? Does Candee? Does Aggie? Do the I teams? Does anybody else?! NO! Because the one time we actually find out what you do, who you really are, you erase our minds! Wipe away what might have been our greatest adventure ever just so you could live your secret life!" Phineas shouted in anger.

"We could have made a great team! We could have worked together! The things we could've done would've been astonishing! But no... you wait until we're about to DIE to even reveal what you really are!"

Phineas was breathing heavily now. His eyes began to water. Phineaks patted his back.

"And... Is that it? Is that really all that our relationship is built on? Secrets and lies...?"

"We trusted you, Perry, Pelry... We loved you... with all our hearts and you let us down. It's a shame that it seems you don't return the favor." Phineaks added.

Perry wanted to tell Phineas the truth. But sadly, humans can't understand platypuses and vice versa, nor can platypuses speak human languages... or vice versa.

"*sigh*... I just... I just don't know what to think. I don't know if... if I can trust you anymore...", Phineas whispered, his voice cracking up.

Perry put his hand on Phineas's shoulder. His left shoulder to be exact. Phineas glanced at him, his eyes sparkling. That is, Phin's eyes were sparkling not because they were shiny or of some immeasurable type of beauty, but because water was building up in them. Perry reached into his pocket - which is weird because he's not wearing any clothes therefore it should be physically impossible to do such a thing - and pulled out a pamphlet which he handed to the saddened child.

"What? After all I just said, all you give me is a pamphlet?! I don't want this!", Phineas growled, tossing it away.

The pamphlet flew over and land in front of the I teams who are still panic. When they saw this, The I teams cannot hold their breath any longer. Their faces turned red, the pupils of their eyes became fire and blast out their anger and shouted while the background change into red color, "EEEENNNNOOOOOUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Candace, Candee and Aggie were shock about the teams' anger, especially Perry and Pelry, that they've been extremely angry like this at the same time before. The I teams marched out of the bush in anger. While doing this, Rarity immediately growled angrily to Phineas and Phineaks, "You, guys, are the most unfriendliness friends I have ever known! In fact, the only thing smart about you is that you are smart enough to hurt friends!"

Aggie, for the first time ever, was so scared about her friends' anger. "Guys, this is the first time that I…" she said nervously but her bird cousin, Bomb, broke her sentence.

"No need, Galido, we'll handle this!" Bomb said angrily as he pushes Aggie gently aside,

Aggie looks at the viewers and nervously said, "My golly." Then she grabs the camera near her face "Golly! I tell you!"

"Listen Phineas Flynn and Phineaks Flynnto…" Rabbit judged as he poked Phineas on the chest with his finger. "…we know you're the leaders of your group and you're always kind and helpful, but you have anger issues!"

"Yeah, it's doesn't anything like you anymore!" Baby Tweety scolded as he chokes back his tears

"Look…guys…it's just…they…" Phineas stammering as he was interrupt by Pigla. "You didn't know why the monotremes hide these secrets for a very long from us!"

"Although we didn't know the secret," Ton lied. "But we don't want to misunderstand this!"

"We try to tell you, but you won't listen!" Baby Silvester added. "The reason that superheroes and secret agents keep their identity is they have to protect their love ones, like us or you!"

"If the villains know the location of their nemeses, it might bring harm to the heroes and secret agents' love ones." Doris explained as she rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Probably that could be reason." Spike said and points out the pamphlet. "You didn't even read what's inside that pamphlet!"

"If you're such geniuses, why don't you just read it and know the real reason!" Joseline and Josalan shouted at Phineas and Phineaks as Joseline picked the pamphlet and pushes it to his chest.

"Why would we?" Phineaks scoffed questionly. "Because for some reason, you and your step-brothers chose Perry and Pelry in the first place!" Hunter replied.

Skenda floats in front of Phineas and Phineaks and scoldly said "So read that pamphlet, read it aloud with your mouths, we want to hear it, we want your step-brothers to hear it, we want your sister to hear it, we want our leader to hear it and your pets wants to hear it, and try to understand or else… although we're not the leaders of this team but…"

The rest of the team join in the conversation by shouting "We're going to kick you both out of the team, PERMANENTLY!"

Phineas and Phineaks are really scared for their friends' anger when they heard the word 'PERMANENTLY' if they kicked out of the team. "Okay, okay. We're reading. We're reading!" Phineas flips the pamphlet open and he and Phineaks read it aloud..

"If you are wondering why your pet is a secret agent and they didn't tell you, don't get angry - they had very good reason to. Secret agents' identites as secret agents are supposed to be... well, secret, therefore they're not supposed to tell ANYBODY, not even their most trusted individual - which may be YOU! - if they are outside of the Agency. And if such a thing happens, your pet must be relocated to a far away place so that you never see them again... Because if you knew about your pet's identity as a secret agent, they wouldn't be secret agents anymore, why, they'd just be agents. And being called just "agents" is pretty boring in itself. Being called a secret agent is much more manly. As well, you'd be placed in constant dangerous situations. So know that it was for your own good. 'But if you're reading this right now, then it's too late, so... uh, it's kind of redundant, actually. Man, who wrote this?"

Phineas stopped there.

"Wait... that's why you didn't want us to know?", he asked Perry and Pelry.

Perry nodded slowly.

The rest of the I teams walk over and crossed their arms in proving they were right.

"So now you know?" Tankerblush said still crossing her arms. "You realize you were wrong, huh?

"Shouting and yelling at your friends without knowing the reason why they hide it from all of us? Nice one." Maltor said sarcastically.

"Is that what Aggie thought us for when we became the I teams?" Chet questioned angrily.

Phineas and Phineaks didn't answer the question and glared at each other realize they forgot the lesson that Aggie thought them before they join the team.

"You didn't remember what Aggie reminds us before you joined the team, don't you?" Leia questioned.

Phineas and Phineaks still didn't answer the question nervously.

"This is not what we do to our fellow teammates and to your friends?!" Saltor question angrily

"So what have you say to yourselves and them?" Daffy shouted as he pointed at Perry and Pelry,

Phineas and Phineaks realize what they have done to their friends who are the part of their family, too. They also realize that they didn't do their role as member of the Imaginary teams and they forget the most important lesson/rule of the team that thought them before,

"We... Oh, Perry, Pelry, we didn't kn—" Phineaks stammered as he and Phineas were trying to apologize. "We shouldn't have gotten so angry at the two of you, we're sorry. "

Phineas also confesses his mistake "Yeah. I, too, should've done better. How could I think that you would... *sigh*... It's just... I've been through so much today, with meeting our alternate selves, and finding your lair, and nearly dying -"

"What's ironic is that you tried to avoid dying, but in the act of saving someone else from being killed, you got yourself killed. It may have been a Disney Death, but the principle still applies", Ferb noted.

"Yeah, what he said. It's just... oh, can you ever forgive me?", Phineas asked.

Perry gave Phineas a big, owner-pet-ily hug, and Phin returned it.

"Yeah, yeah. You apologize. Great job, but we're still angry at you!" Buttercup said while she and her teammates crossing their arms.

"You know, anger is also one of the rules you've been broken." Phineaks corrected.

The I teams realize that they also broke the rules. They thought Aggie will be disappointed but when they turn their heads and facing, they saw her sobbing.

"Guys…*sniff*… That was so touchy" Aggie sobbed as she wiped her tears away. "Cruel, but touchy."

Then Aggie walks in front of all of her friends and expresses her opinion. "You know what, I guess these guys are right. You, Phineas and Phineaks are the only ones who didn't understand your pets for who they really are. That's the lesson I thought you. You did broke the rule."

"But Aggie, we thought shouting at a teammate also broke the rule." Phineas said,

"Look, they shout at you for explanations, while you shout in anger." Aggie explained and groaned in anger. "I don't know what I'm going to say, Flynn and Flynnto, but I don't think I should accept your apology. If you want to remain as members of the team, you should ask the chairman of the team rule committee, and that's me."

Perry and Pelry can't stand of watching their partner-in-crime and leader and their teammates get angry to their owners. "Stop with the shouting and anger! They apologize and we forgive them already!" they shouted.

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Candace and Candee open their mouths in shocking when they heard Perry and Pelry can talk, while Aggie and the rest of team start to panic and ran behind the monotremes.

"Did they just talk?" Candee inquired.

"Uh no" Perry replied. "I mean ,Grrrr"

"He did it again.", Flerk pointed.

"No he didn't. He said 'Grrr'" Pelry said as she tried to protect their cover in talking.

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Candace and Candee open their mouths in shocking again. After 1 hour, they still open their mouth and freeze like statues.

"Really? Still processing?" Pelry said sarcastically.

"Wait, how do you guys talk?" Phineaks questioned.

"Look, Phineaks, we want to tell you, but this is also part of our cover. We don't want you to know about this." Pelry explained.

Phineaks sighed and said, "Don't worry guys, we're not gonna tell anyone about this. We promise."

"You guys surely have to promise this, cause' if you don't… *whispers* your friendship will ruined." Pinkie Pie said nearly angry.

"So, uh... this is all nice and stuff. But can someone explain this all to us? We're kind of new to this whole 'other dimension' stuff", Candee chimed in.

"Oh. Well, uh... yesterday, us from this dimension came to our room and told me that their dimension - where we are right now - was taken over by evil dictators again -"

"Again?"

"Well, yeah, it was taken over before, but we defeated Those dictators-"

"I don't remember that."

"That's because Perry and Pelry erased our memories of it so that we could keep them."

"Ugh, this is so confusing!"

"It'll all make sense soon. Now, we just need to find our 2nd Dimension selves. They can help us make the next move", Phineas ordered. "Wait, does that mean there's another us?" Candace inquired.

"Probably."

"Great! Now we can talk about how cute the Jeremies of our dimensions are!"

"Right... Come on team, let's -!"

"Wait!" Skinda exclaimed. "we don't even know where their HQ was."

The I teams realize this and don't know where to go.

"I know a way." Everyone shocked as they heard what Aggie just said. "I kind of a little bit of remember our trip here before, and I sort of remember our 2nd dimension selves' HQ."

"So what are you waiting for Aggie? You're the leader, so lead the way." Jape cheered as he and his teammates decide to follow Aggie.

"Okay guys, but stay hidden. We don't want the dictators' minions caught us" Aggie instructed.

Then everyone sneakily escaped from their spot and try to hide while running away quietly.

 **Note:** The lesson that Aggie thought her friends before they joined the I teams is "understand a friend for who they really are.". Also when Rarity shouts at Phineas and Phineaks, her line was based on **My Little pony: Friendship is Magic** episode: **The Best night ever,** where Rarity shouts at Prince Blueblood.


	10. Meet the Resistance teams

The I teams trudged while hiding from the enemies. While they do that, everyone, except Aggie, Perry and Pelry, observe the inhabitants of the strange new dimension they're in. Like more machinery, less nature, floating robots called Normbots, there's no magic, the sky was colored purple and the streets, building and houses too with black and grey, and people wearing Dooferals. They sing a song "A strange new Dimension", only from the I teams' point of view:

I teams: We've never seen a place

That's quite like this

Everything is turned around

This crazy world is upside-down

Getting on our paws, tails, hooves and feet

It's the hand that we were dealt

But we don't have much time with them

Got to learn all that we can

They don't use any magic or any natural things

We don't get these tough metals, violent weapons or thing technological

Everything's confusing when it seems so new

But we look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too

What a strange new dimension (a strange new dimension)

We are very confusing of strange new dimension (what a strange new dimension)

Sorting through the small details of this strange new dimension

What a strange new dimension

The I teams are getting tired of running and hiding, and they all start to panting "Aggie, how far is our 2nd dimension selves' HQ? We're kinda tired of runnin' and hidin' here!" Eeyore muttered.

"Since we're in the city, then it was a little far." Aggie explained. "It was under Isabella and Israbellra's house."

"Isabella and Israbellra's house?!" Phineas and Phineaks shouted in shock.

"Ssssshhhhh! Guys! Yes, it was under their house but be quiet. Someone will hear y—"

Just then, helicopters, robots and men who fought them earlier popped out of nowhere, and their weapon targeting the gang. "That sure wiggles _my_ biscuits" Yan confessed his fear about this. Then Aggie shouted, "RRRUUUNNN!"

Everyone run away from the dictators' minions. The men and robots fire their weapons to shoot the I teams. They all dodge, slide, hop and fly to avoid getting hit. Until five vehicles: a fire truck, a police motorcycle, a terrestrial six-wheeled APC, a medical ambulance, and a yellow car, came by and surrounded them. The I teams think they were one of those minions. "Great! We're trap and we're doom!" Private panicked. Suddenly, the four vehicles' each door transform into mechanical arms. "They have arms?" Aggie gasped. The vehicles grab Aggie and her friends and insert them inside their body, while the police motorcycle nearly ran over the 13th group: Miley, Lily, Oliver and Fred, making them jump higher until they fall down, landed on top of the motorcycle. It tightly seat belted the 13th group, and they can't free themselves. The rest of the I teams were trapped inside and they all shocked that there are no drivers in the vehicles. The five vehicles start driving themselves from the dictators' minions. While the vehicles start to move faster away from the enemies, the I teams start to scream, panic, yelling and thinking they all going to die.

Suddenly the vehicles stopped when they notice they were surrounded by more army of normbots. The four vehicles unlocked their doors to free the I teams, while the motorcycle unseat belted the 13th group to free them. "Go and Hide. We'll handle this!" The fire truck told the I teams. Everyone gasped about this. "It can talk too?!" Aggie inquired. "Autobots, transform!" The fire truck yelled as the vehicles transform into giant robots. The I teams are surprised for they've seen, but for so many men arrived, they start to find a place to hide, but they are so distractive about the robots' coolness. They all got their own weapons of choice like a giant axe, a wrecking ball, shuricans, electric stingers and, electromagnets.

For so much distraction, Aggie was captured by a normbot. "Guys, help me!" Aggie shouted. Her friends try to use their weapons, magic, and superpowers to destroy the normbots and free Aggie, but it was no use. The normbot was protected by its armor. It blasts lasers to Aggie's friends to drove them away. The I teams ran away from the laser, and they lose hope for saving their real friend. until the yellow robot blasts its electric stinger to the normbot. The normbot accidentally throws Aggie above and she nearly falls down to the ground. Suddenly the yellow robot catches her and puts her gently on the ground with her friends. Aggie embraces her friends, and they all find a place to hide.

The robots defeated several robots. An army of men retreated and ran away. The I team comes out from their hiding place, and start to comment about the robots.

"Wow, you are so awesome!" Rainbow dash squealed.

"You defeated the whole army!" Reco shouted as he jumps in happiness.

"You were cars then transform into giant robots!" Coop said in impressiveness.

"Cool!" The Blues said.

Then a robot bent down and leaned on Aggie and asks a few questions "Are you Agatha Mondejar Galido? The 1st dimension counterpart of Agatha "Girlborg" Mondejar Galido? The leader of the Imaginary teams? The 1st dimension counterpart of the Resistance teams?"

Discord shocked about this, "It knows your name."

"Yes, yes that's me." Aggie answered the robot.

The robot introduces himself "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The other robot explained.

Optimus Prime introduces his teammates to the I teams "This is my team. The cyber-ninja of the team, Prowl, our space bridge technician, Bulkhead, Our medical officer Ratchet…"

"The girl's pheromone level suggests she wants to mate with the male red bird." Ratchet explains his observation with Aggie.

Aggie and Red blushed in embarrassment, and their faces turn red.

"…and our youngest and fastest one, Bumblebee." Optimus continued

"Bumblee huh?" Chuck inquired. "That's explain the yellow."

"And the stingers too." Pooh added.

"Are you kind of aliens or something? Candace questions the autobots.

The autobots transform into vehicles: Optimus Prime was the fire truck, Ratchet was the ambulance, Bulkhead was the APC, Prowl was the motorcycle and Bumblebee was the yellow car, showing that are from outer space.

"Wait," Aggie exclaimed. "So you know Girlborg? You know the Resistance? Can you take us there?'

"Sure thing." Bumblebee agreed. "Hop on!"

Olive, Fletcher and Pinkie Pie start to hop like a bunny or a kangaroo.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Hop on!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"What Bumblebee means to say is we should ride on them!" Chyna corrected.

Fletcher feels embarrassed about this, "Right. Sorry."

"I'll ride on Bumblebee!" Aggie squealed. "Sorry Red. No offense, but he's so cute and yellow. Sorry. I should ride on Optimus next time"

"Fine." Red said frustratingly as he hops on in Optimus', while the others choose their own ride.

"Alright autobots!" Aggie yelled in excitement. "Let's go!"

"You mean 'Autobots, roll out." Optimus chuckled as he corrects Aggie. The autobots drove away with the I teams.

The scene cuts when the autobots arrived near Isabella's house. Suddenly a door open from underground, Aggie and her friends were impressed about this. The autobots drive down and stopped in the middle of an empty room, and it was quiet…too quiet.

"Man!" Aggie yelled as her voice echoed around the room. "This place has changed right after we left."

When Aggie accidentally steps a red laser, it rings the alarm and a group of shadowed figures tie them up, it's the Firestorm Girls and 2nd Dimension Isabella and Israbellra.

"Whatcha doin'?" They said in a tough voice.

"Isabella? Israbellra?" Aggie shocked of meeting 2nd Dimension Isabella and Israbellra.

"Aggie from the 1st Dimension?" They also shocked too. "Well, well, well, long time no see. And we see you have new recruits." Isabella-2 said as she points out the 17th group. "So who brought you here?"

"Uh… that's us." Optimus confessed nervously.

"That's explains it." Israbellr-2a scoffed sarcastically. "Optimus, how did you get them all the way here? I thought you're stand and guard outside to watch if the intruders are coming?"

"We thought Girlborg was at the city according to our tracker of her DNA, but we found out it was just her 1st dimension counterpart."

"Alright girls, it's just them. Release them." Isabella-2 instructed the Firestorm girls.

The Firestorm Girls pull on the ropes, untying the I teams. They emerge in a pose, then collapse.

Isabella-2 and Israbellra-2, suddenly, open the door, revealed to be the Resistance's HQ.

"Hey Sari! We're back." Bumblebee greeted as a human girl name Sari Sumdac, who was in-charge of guarding the HQ, left her chair and greeted her best friend. "I'm so glad you're all back. And you brought guests who look exactly like our friends." Sari said as she looks on the I teams. "Well, some of them, actually."

"So what brings you to our dimension?" Israbellra-2 asked. "After a long time, you haven't come here for a visit."

"Well, your Phineas and Phineaks come by to our dimension and they said you guys need our help, according to our Phineas and Phineaks." Aggie explained.

"Ah! Yes!" Isabella-2 confirmed. "We really need your help. The dictators are too strong than the last time."

"Of course, there were 2 before, but now, the whole family!" Israbellra-2 added.

"The whole family? What do you mean-?" Perry asked but he was disturbed by a door open from behind.

"Isabella, who are you talking to-?" a mysterious girl said.

The girl was revealed to be 2nd Dimension Agatha a.k.a. Girlborg, who was an O.W.C.A. agent like her 1st Dimension counterpart, except that she was turned into a cyborg, only her head and the middle part of her body wasn't cover by metal, but she was the only agent who didn't turn evil.

Girlborg was shocked for what she sees when she opened the door. "AGGIE!"

"GIRLBORG!" Aggie yelled in happiness, loving to see his 2nd dimension self again. The two Aggies embrace together.

"What are doing here? It's too long you didn't come visit here?" Girlborg asked.

"Well, I'm a little busy training new recruits." Aggie thumb pointed her old and new friends.

"Oh." Girlborg said unenthusiastically.

"Um… hi 2nd dimension Aggie. Glad to meet ya." said Skipper as he, his groupmates, and the 2nd group (except Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline and Josalan) to the 10th group (except Sparky, Sparkito, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca) stretched their arms to shake hands with Girlborg.

Girlborg let's out her 105 mechanical from her back to shake hands with the I team members who want to shake hands with her. "Hi guys." Girlborg grabs the I teams hands, but instead of shaking, she squeezes them, and their hands' bones are heard cracking. The I teams softly shouted in pain.

"Girlborg, what did you do?" Aggie asked.

"What? That's my happy shake. Which means there's an angry shake. You don't wanna take that ride?" Girlborg explained.

"No, ma'am." The 1st group to the 10th group (except Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sparky, Sparkito, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca) said.

"That's my friends!" Girlborg said jokingly as she lets her mechanical arms release the I teams' hands and hid them at her back.

Blos flies closer to Aggie's ears and asked her what comes up with Girlborg. Aggie can't answer the question.

Suddenly, a group of friends appeared from another. It was revealed to be the 2nd Dimension I teams a.k.a. R teams or Resistance teams. The R teams(except the 16th group) came inside the HQ while rapping. "yo, R teams are here who makes laser beams, there are ready to roll and that miss I… teams!" The R teams shocked to see their 1st dimension counterparts.

"The I teams are here! Why the I teams are here?" Kowalski-2 asked.

"Just helping our friend." Bubbles(Bird) replied.

"You're not the only good friends in the universe." Aggie explained.

The R teams have no idea their 1st dimension counterparts have come to this event.

"Anyway…" Timmy said as he stretched his arm to shake hands with his 2nd dimension counterpart. "Hi, 2nd Dimension us."

The R teams 1st group to the 10th group (except Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sparky, Sparkito, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca) rushed towards their counterparts and pinch their faces. "Guys, hi. Look at ya. You just look so good."

The I teams feel the pain from their 2nd dimension counterparts' pinch. "Little hard there!" they shouted as they try to break free

"We're sorry. We're overcome with emotions and feelings. Very strong feelings!" The R teams said as they want to pinch the I teams again, but they were stopped by Aggie.

"Okay, I have enough with this." Aggie said as she calm her anger.

"Excuse me?" Luke interrupted as he was able to pass through to see his blocking view. He, suddenly saw a human-sized female robot, who familiar to him. And the robot was shocked for she sees, for such a familiar face.

"You!" Luke exclaimed

"You!" the robot exclaimed

"You!" Leia exclaimed to the robots she familiarized.

"Him!" The other robot exclaimed as they pointed out Luke.

"Her!" Han exclaimed as he pointed out the human-sized robot.

"Them!" Leia, Han, and the other robots exclaimed as they point the robot and Luke.

"Enough!" Aggie interrupted. "Girlborg, who are these robots?"

"Oh, they are my robot-sisters!" Girlborg explain

"But, I thought you don't accept yourself as a robot."

"I know. But I kind of related to them."

"How?"

"Well, my robotic suit was actually their older sister, but their creators or 'moms' discontinued her. So they decided to sell it and gave it Doofenshmirtz and Doofai. And they transform me into a cyborg." Girlborg explained as she introduces her robot sisters. "This little sweetie is XJ-1"

XJ-1 is shaped like an egg that cries oil.

"And here is XJ-2."

XJ-2 fires laser beams like hiccupping.

"Come here, XJ-3. Don't be shy." XJ-3 tries to walk straight but she, suddenly, falls down and broke into pieces.

Then a robot with 4 arms carrying a dustpan and broom wiped XJ-3. "Thanks XJ-4" Girlborg said.

"Hi. I'm XJ-5. Nice to meet you." she said as she greeted the I teams.

Then, another robot with 1 arm clears her throat takes the I teams attention to her. "Hello there. You must be XJ-6 right?" Aggie inquired.

"Don't patronize me. You think XJ-10 is clever than me do you? Don't bother answer. It's written all over your face." XJ-6 said jealously. "Where?" XJ-4 wiped Aggie's face.

Then, another robot with a sad face saying, "I guess no one introduce me. I'm worthless."

Eeyore and Eeyre surprised about that robot's feelings. "Wow, we know how you feel." Said Eeyre.

"You're not worthless, XJ-7." Said XJ-5 as she tries to cheer her sister up.

"And these are XJ-8 and XJ-9." Girlborg added. "XJ-8 and XJ-9 are closed to me at age, but they're still my little sisters.

"It would appear that we are larger than you. Therefore, we are the bigger sisters and you are the little sister. Don't you need strongy and furrier." XJ-8 corrected.

"Yeah, okay. Seriously they look up to me."

"Actually, because we're larger than you." XJ-9 or Jenny corrected.

"Wait!" Aggie exclaimed. "So you must be XJ-10."

"Yep!" Girlborg confirmed. "I wear XJ-10's body, which makes me XJ-10."

Then, Optimus Prime poked Girlborg on the back. "Girlborg. Here's your DNA tracker, girl." Optimus said as he gives the tracker to Girlborg. She was about to take it but…

"You keep it." GIrlborg gave the tracker to Optimus. "You did great for getting our 1st Dimension us here safely. You earned it, Optimus Prime." The two glance and smile at each other.

"So Girlborg." Aggie interrupted. "You said the whole family is the dictators. Who are they?"

"We'll explain to you guys later, but for now, you guys need some rest. you've walk so far to come here." Girlborg replied.

"Okay, then. Come on guys." Aggie commanded her friends to follow her.

"Uh… where ya guys going?" Skinda-2 asked.

"Well, the last time we're here. My friends and I hide here. Remember?" Aggie explained. Although the I teams still didn't remember.

"Are you kidding me? We're besties now!" Girlborg said as she tightly embraces Aggie. "Slumber party at the Autobots' secret base!"

The scene cuts where the place revealed to be the Autobots' secret hideout. The Autobots, Sari, and Girlborg take the I teams to their room, while the R teams go back to the Resistance HQ to get their valuable things and weapons for the explanations for the next hour.

When her friends and the R teams are asleep, Aggie woke up and can't sleep for a while, thinking of what she has done to her friends months ago. She starts walking around the place while singing "It's time to tell them."

I've walked through all these grounds before

I've been in and out of every portal, oh whoa oh

There's nothin' in this dimension that I don't know

For my friends, I am the best

I hope they will pass the test

I think that means it's time for me to let go

I know it's time to tell them

And I know it's hard to explain

I know it's time to tell them

The main secret I've been kept

Look at my friends they're so excited

But still I don't belong

They only want to know the truth

Look at me like something's wrong

Maybe I'm better off alone

Will I find the time I'm waitin' for

If I just do it on my own?

I know it's time to tell them

Something to release this problem inside

I know it's time to tell them

And I'm not afraid to try

There's only so much my friends can offer

And I'm not saying that it's wrong

But I know it's time to tell them

'Cause I'm responsible all along

Beyond their minds, beyond their hearts

I can't see it all, for me it hurts

My conscience is telling me

And I know what it is

That I have to free

'Cause I know it's time to tell them

One sentence, one way

And I know it's time to tell them

Maybe next day!

Maybe next day

 **Note:** This chapter reveals the 2nd dimension I teams, The R teams. The songs are based on My Little Pony: _"A Strange new world"_ and _"What more is out there"._ I never give the 15.2nd group, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Han Solo, and the 17th group, the Mane 6, Spike and Discord, their own 2nd Dimension counterpart because 15.2nd group live in many planets in the universe, Discord is the only draconequues in the original universe (Probably there is an opposite counterpart of Discord), and the pony species are impossible to exist in the 2nd dimension, due to many technologies, and less nature. So the R teams members of the 15.2nd group were the XJ-sisters from **My life as a teenage robot** : XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7, XJ-8 and XJ-9 or Jenny, and the 17th group were the Autobots from **Transformers animated** : Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and a human, Sari.


	11. SPEED

The next hour, at the autobots' HQ, the I teams and the R teams gather around on a large round table for a meeting. "Good Afternoon everyone." Girlborg greeted as she takes a seat. "Okay I think we have to share our 1st dimension selves or the I teams our little problem." "Wait! Wait! Wait!" A familiar voice was heard. It's coming from Phineas-2, who also brought Phineaks-2, Ferb-2, Flerk-2, Perry the Platyborg and Pelry the GuardianPlatyborg. "Sorry we're late. We overslept." Phineas stands up in happiness when he saw his 2nd dimension self, his guardian, and their step-brothers are okay. "I'm so glad you're all safe." He said as he hugged Phineas-2 tighter. Then Ferb and Flerk walk towards Ferb-2 and Flerk-2. "So, these are our 2nd dimension us." Their pupils move up and down to observe their 2nd dimension selves. Flerk shrugs his shoulder signing there was no problem. Perry and Pelry move towards their 2nd dimension selves as they land and give each other a bro fist. The I teams joined in and commented that Platyborg and GuardianPlatyborg are metallic and robotic but cool. "So you're secret agents too?" Francista asked to Perry-2 and Pelry-2. "Did they know, too?" Raa added. The R teams were confused of what they've heard. "What do you mean 'we know too'?" Jack Skellington-2 confusingly asked. "Yeah. We already knew 4 years ago. We've told you before." Rabbit-2 explained. The I teams glanced at each other remembering that their memories of this were erased. Then Timmy stands up and says nervously while lying "Uh… yes. We nearly forgot." The R teams confused about this, but they quickly moved on with this."Okay… Enough with this. I think it's we'll tell them." Jolie-2 said. "Tell us what? About these dictators? You said it was a family." Chet noted.

"They are." Girlborg explained." Still the same dictators _with_ Charlene, Charlita, Vanessa and Varessa!"

"What?!" Aggie, Perry and Pelry shouted as Perry's hat and Pelry's bow jump off their heads and land on them again." I thought they were divorce. Just like ours." Perry said.

"They're faking it." Perry-2 explained. "They do that for financial advantages such as coupon mail, tax records, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips." Pelry-2 added.

"Okay, we get it, they're still married." Pelry said. "And Vanessa and Varessa?"

"They're also the reason they and their parents escape." Stella-2 explained.

"Wait!" Perry interrupted. "So the wives and daughters are same as evil as the heads of the family?"

"Yes." The Resistance replied.

"The wives are responsible for this." Girlborg said as he point out her fellow agents who turned into cyborgs.

"More cyborgs?!" Aggie said exhaustedly. "I'm getting tired of this."

"That's why we need your help. Since the family take over, they add up new army of robots and people. But when we work together, we'll be able to defeat the family!"

The I teams were confused except Perry, Pelry and Aggie, who agrees to help them but Aggie tells the R teams that the army today is different than before. So she suggests that her team need more powerful weapons that the R teams have. "And dramatic music, too" she added.

The 2nd dimension Smoove Move slowly crawls towards Aggie's face and told her "If you want music, maybe there's something I can do to help!"

Suddenly 2nd dimension White Shadow crawls towards Aggie's ears and whispered. "Word of advice? Don't accept his help. He doesn't take anything seriously!

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?" Smoove-2 said angrily.

"Yeah! He's only doing his task!" 2nd dimension Skidmark said as he supports Smoove Move-2

"Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Skidmark!" 2nd dimension Whiplash scoffed "You are no better than he is!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Skidmark-2 shouted at Whiplash-2

Whiplah-2 speaks to Aggie "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well." Then shouts at Skidmark-2 "To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!"

The 4 snail starts to argue until Girlborg interrupts them as she finishes eating an apple. "Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on!"

"You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Turbo and Chet?" 2nd dimension Burn said to Girlborg as she refers to her point.

"They said they'd get you guys to make an appearance at my Resistance anniversary party. I tell everybody you're comin', and then not one of 'you guys shows up! They made a liar outta me! That's different!" Girlborg replied.

"Is not!" Whiplash-2, Skidmark-2, Smoove-2, White Shadow-2 and Burn-2 corrected.

"Is too!" Girlborg talked back as the argument continues.

Aggie gets frustrated about their arguments so she decides to stop them by yelling "STOP! All of you! Look, I want to show you something." She reaches a book from a table and opens it, revealing a picture of Girlborg and the snails. "You guys were friends before."

Girlborg and her snail friends look at the picture in happiness and sadness at the same time.

"The day when I first met you guys." Girlborg said in touch. "You all remember?"

"Yes." Whiplash-2, Smoove-2, Skidmark-2, Burn-2, and White Shadow-2 replied.

"But something happened" Aggie said as she suspected Doofenshmirtz and Doofai.

But they don't believe her. White Shadow-2 proves it by explaining that Smoove Move-2 ruined his silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. Smoove-2 confuses of what White Shadow-2 had explained. He explained that he got White Shadow-2's text saying he doesn't want a silent option, he wants a big party. But White Shadow-2 tell him he didn't send Smoove-2 a text. Whiplash-2 also mentions that he got Skidmark-2's e-mail that he doesn't need Whiplash-2's help of anything. But Skidmark-2 explains he didn't send Whiplash-2 e-mails. They all think the Doofs did all of that. Girlborg also think about it too about her misjudgment to Turbo-2 and Chet-2. Aggie advices Girlborg to start her friendship with adoptive older snail brother, Girlborg agrees.

The I teams and R teams go to the training room, where Turbo-2 practices his speed in the racing track, and Chet-2 records his brother's speed if he's able to beat his previous records. Girlborg approaches Turbo-2 and Chet-2, where the three work out their misunderstandings and reconcile. With their and their adoptive little sister's friendship mended, Turbo-2 and Chet-2 agrees to help their 1st dimension selves and their teams defeat the dictators from their reign on one condition: beat Turbo-2 in a game of one-on-one by Turbo himself. Unfortunately, despite Turbo's best effort throughout, his lack of superspeed and his 2nd dimension counterpart is faster than him leading to him, thoroughly losing the match. However, Turbo-2 agrees to help regardless, explaining that what he was actually doing was testing Turbo's "heart and determination", two qualities that a person wants to get rid of an evil dictator should have; Turbo proved that he and his friends have both.

 **Note:** The title of this chapter "S.P.E.E.D." is the 2nd dimension counterpart of the F.A.S.T. (Fast Action Stunt Team). S.P.E.E.D. means Snail Pounced Enthusiastically Eliminating Danger. The part where Girlborg and the S.P.E.E.D. crew argue with each other to the last part of the chapter based on: **My Little Pony:** _Equestria Girls._


End file.
